The Fear
by Game2002
Summary: Aliens of unknown origin have invaded Eagleland.  They have brought along horrors more terrifying than fiction, striking fear into people.  Can these monstrosities be stopped?
1. The Attack

This is how the story came to be: It originally started as a Haruhi Suzumiya story under the title The Fear of Haruhi Suzumiya in the said category. However, that story received very little reviews and one of which was a really negative criticism. Plus, it was too hard trying to make a crossover between Haruhi and R-Type, and so I deleted the story.

I didn't abandon the idea of the story however. I decided to convert it into a series that I've been working on for so long, the SSB series! Since my SSB stories received good reviews and have lots of fans, and the fact that I am more comfortable with it, I have decided to revive the story in this format.

I hope you enjoy it!

**SUPER SMASH BROS.  
THE FEAR**

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

* * *

It's been a week after the events of F-30 Grand Prix. Captain Falcon was the winner for this year's great race. However, he did not get his wish granted by God Carma. More detailed info will be explained in the story Super Smash Racing 2, so I'm not going to bother talking about this here. 

However, the Smashers did receive a large amount of prize money in return.

-

It was a quiet and peaceful day in Onett. The Smashers are currently doing whatever pleases them. Some of them are at home and some are outside doing who-knows-what.

Falco is at home watching a movie entitled Planes on a Snake. "I have enough of these motherf---ing planes on a motherf---ing snake!" shouted the actor in the movie.

The Ice Climbers are playing with a jigsaw puzzle that they started years ago and haven't finished solving yet. "This piece goes here…" said Popo, fitting two pieces together.

"No, I think it goes here instead," insisted Nana.

They continued to solve the jigsaw, until Popo said, "I just figured out we are missing 99 pieces!"

-

Barney the dinosaur is out on the road singing happily and stupidly, and not to mention creating a traffic jam. "I love you, you love me! We're all happy family!" he sang.

Wario didn't care whether or not he caused traffic violation, and so he drove into Barney and sent him flying over the horizon. "Out of the way, fatass!" he shouted.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" screamed Barney as he crash-landed somewhere far away.

-

Let us not continue with this pointless stuff, but let's just skip up ahead to the exciting part of the story before you fall asleep.

Ness and Young Link were taking Pit, the newest member of the Smashers, around for a walk in Fourside. "Wow! I've never seen such tall skyscrapers before!" said Pit, gawking at the buildings around him in amazement.

"Do you have cities like this in your land?" asked Ness.

"Yes, but none of them are this tall. There are no cars like these too."

"Well, let us take you for a tour as much as you want!" said Young Link.

So the duo took Pit to various places. They went to stores, arcades, malls, and to a lot more places.

Meanwhile, Peach and Mario were at a mall buying stuffs. After all, they earned lots of money and what use is money if you don't spend it. Peach bought lots of pointless things and poor Mario is carrying everything for her.

If I were you, I would stay away from having a girlfriend like her.

"Peachy… I think-a we have enough…" said Mario, barely able to stand still anymore.

"Just a few more, Mario," replied Peach in happy voice. "I still want to buy some new dress."

"But-a you just-a bought-a ten already!"

Peach came across a sign that read, "_Super duper mega big sale tomorrow! Everything at super low prices! Once in a lifetime chance, so don't miss out!_"

"Wow! I'm going to come for sure!" she said excitedly.

Also at the same time, Yoshi and Kirby are at a 5-star restaurant eating their hearts out. "Yum! I never thought we could get to eat here!" said Yoshi with a mouthful.

"Yeah!" replied Kirby happily. "Let's try the Japanese restaurant tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Good idea!"

-

The three kids stepped out from the laser tag arena, and Ness said to Pit, "You weren't supposed to use your light arrows! You have to use the laser gun they gave us!"

"But those people were attacking us!" said Pit.

"This is only a game…" YL explained to him. "Those guns are actually harmless lights. Getting shot will only deduct your points, so it's no big deal."

"Now you really injured those people with your light arrows!" said Ness

"Sorry…" apologized Pit in shame.

"Don't worry… It's your first time here, so we can't blame you. And luckily, those people aren't badly injured too."

"I think it's about time we go home," said Ness. "Half Piece is going to begin soon."

As they are walking down the streets of Fourside, a large shadow loomed over them and totally blotted out the sun. They looked up to see the source of whatever blocking the sun is, and they saw…

A massive battleship…

"What is that?" wondered Ness.

"Is it something that you see daily?" asked Pit.

"Well, planes do fly pass often, but not that close to the ground before…" replied YL. "And that's one shape I've never seen before…"

Everyone looked at the massive battleship hovering above the city, just above the highest skyscraper.

Peach, Mario, Kirby, and Yoshi also saw it when they left the department store. "What is that?" asked Peach.

"Looks like they're filming a movie," said Yoshi.

Kirby looked around and said, "But where's the camera?"

As the battleship traveled slowly through the air, a hatch opened up below it, and several small jets flew out. "The battleship is releasing jets!" said a random person.

"Is this an air show or what?"

"It looks cool!"

"Quick! Get the camera!"

Some guy got out a camera and began to take pictures of it. As he is taking some, one of the small jets flew towards him fired a laser beam at him.

BANG!

Then all the other jets followed suit and began firing beams all over the place, tearing down buildings and such.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"What is happening?!" screamed Peach.

"They're attacking da city!" gasped Mario.

"Run for cover!!!" screamed Kirby.

The four of them covered their heads with whatever they've got to avoid the falling debris.

Several turrets and cannons appeared on the sides of the battleship, and they, too, began firing at the buildings around the place.

Destruction was going on all over the place. People were running and screaming for their lives while these machines took the lives of many.

"Run for your lives!" screamed Ness as all three of them ran through the streets.

"Is this something that happens often?" Pit asked him.

"Does this look like something that happens often?!" YL asked him.

"Um… I think so…"

"Quick! Head for the bus!" shouted Ness. They ran for a bus that is parked near them, but before they even got close to it, a beam fired down from the sky and blasted the bus to bits.

KABOOOOM!!!!!!!

"Um… Run for the taxi!"

They headed for a taxi instead, but found no driver inside. "Now what?" asked YL.

"Um…"

Then Mario and the others came to the taxi also. "Ness! You guys are here!" said Mario. "Quick-a! Into da taxi!"

"But there's nobody inside!" said Ness.

"I'll drive!"

They all got into the taxi, even though it was hard trying to fit all seven of them. Mario stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed off at the highest speed, snaking through the ruined street like mad and dodging every laser beams fired at them. Inside, everyone besides Mario was crashing back and forth.

"Ouch!" cried Peach.

"Someone's sitting on my tail!" cried Yoshi.

"My wings!" screamed YL.

"My little brother!" cried Ness in ghastly pain.

"Hang on!" said Mario, trying to concentrate on driving. "Theez eez going to be rough!"

A jet swooped down in front of them to attack them, but Mario ignored it and continued to drive forward, and crashed right into the jet. Not only did the window of the taxi break, but the jet also got smashed away to the side of the street.

"I think I wet my pants…" said YL while trembling violently.

Two jets flew down besides the taxi on both sides and chased alongside it. "Ya! They're after us!" cried Yoshi.

Ness rolled down the window and pointed his finger at the jet on his side. "PK Fire!" He shot a spark at the jet and set it on fire, making it burn up and then crashing.

The jet on the other side rammed itself against the side of the taxi, trying to make it flip over. "Take-a theez!" shouted Mario angrily. He drove to the side very fast and rammed the jet, making it slid away.

CRASH!

"That was scary…"said Peach, whose face had turned pale.

Pit looked through the window behind him and saw that most of the buildings had been torn down. "What is happening…?" he asked.

"I don't know… This has never happened before," said Ness.

-

That night at Smash Mansion…

"And a good portion of Fourside was demolished and there were many fatalities," reported the news reporter on the TV. "The department store was lucky enough to remain unharmed, so shopping activities will still go on."

"Great! We can still go to the Japanese restaurant tomorrow!" said Kirby.

"This is no time to be thinking about that!" Fox told him. "Many lives are lost!"

"I'm going to the big sale tomorrow!" said Peach.

"You guys…"

"Now that's something new," said Captain Falcon. "A massive battleship popping out of nowhere and causing havoc?"

"The news also said the battleship eventually called back the jets and then took off high into the sky where it disappeared," said Samus.

"Do you think other countries are waging war against Eagleland?" asked Ganondorf.

"Oh no… If war does begin, I'm moving out of this country!" cried Luigi.

"But where did those invaders come from anyway?" asked Marth. "Why would they want to invade our country?"

"Whoever they are, they better not mess with our country too much, or else they're going to get it!" said Bowser, punching his palm.

"Right! Nobody messes with the great Falco without permission!" boasted Falco.

Pikachu turned to Mewtwo and asked him, "Do you know where that battleship came from?"

"That battleship came really suddenly and almost out of thin air," answered Mewtwo. "I'm afraid I didn't foresee its coming. However, I sense a strange feeling about that battleship. It feels very… unfamiliar… As if it's not from this world or something."

"You mean that battleship came from another world?" asked Pichu.

"I cannot be sure, but that's the best way I can explain this."

"What if they are aliens?" asked G&W.

"Durians? C'mon, durians don't drive battleships and take over the world!" said DK.

"We have just receive new news!" said the news reporter. This caught the attention of all the Smashers. "The government received a mysterious message not too long ago."

"A mysterious message?" said Link curiously.

"The sender of the message is not known, but the contents talked about world domination and such."

"World domination?! I knew war was beginning!" cried Luigi.

"So someone wants to take over the world, huh?" said Ganondorf. "Who dares to have the guts to do this anyway?"

"The sender didn't say anything about who he or she is, but the only name the sender wrote down was Bydo."

"Bydo?" said the Smashers curiously.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope this is enough to get your attention on the story. The next chapter and so forth will be more exciting. This time nothing will go wrong as long as the Smashers are around to keep this story action-packed and exciting!

**Next chapter: _The Contact _**


	2. The Contact

**Chapter 2: The Contact**

* * *

On the day after the invasion of the battleship and the mysterious message from Bydo…

As said in the previous chapter, the department store is totally unharmed, which is a miracle, so the super duper mega big sale went on as usual. Even though the outside is full of ruins and broken stuff, everything went peacefully in the store.

-

Peach was fighting with a large crowd of women at the boutique, for the clothes are at really low prices.

"That's mine!"

"No! Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Gimme that!"

"I got it first!"

"It's mine!" shouted Peach, and then she performed Peach Bomber on the mob and sent everyone flying with a bang, and proceeds to take whatever she wants while everyone is down.

"Peachy…" mumbled Mario as he looked at the madness from outside the boutique.

-

Fox and Falco are at another section of the store, looking at the gadget and tools shop. "Who was it that said this isn't the time to be doing this?" Falco asked Fox.

"Well… It's once in a lifetime…" answered Fox. "So why miss the opportunity? This is a great chance to buy that all new 10-in-1 magic wrench!"

-

Yoshi and Kirby are at the Japanese restaurant eating their hearts content. Yes, even prices are very low there at the moment.

-

Ness, Young Link, and Pit are at the game store. You should why they are there. Oh yeah, this was before the Wii was released, so no Wii for them.

-

Samus is strolling through the bookstore, choosing a perfect book for herself. She picked a book entitled Rise of the Negativities. "There was a big advertisement about this novel," she said to herself. "Now that it has a huge discount, why not?" And so she bought this book.

After buying this book, she went a bench somewhere in the store and sat down next to a girl with short purple hair who is also busy reading a book. Samus opened the book and began reading it.

-

Luigi is somewhere in the store too, taking a stroll around the place and stopping to look at whatever is interesting. "Just $100 for a whole computer set?" he asked while looking at a new computer model. "That's totally crazy! I've never seen such cheap price for a computer!"

He soon strolled pass a swimwear store, where he heard some loud talking coming from inside, so he stopped by to take a look.

He saw a girl with dark-brown hair and ribbon dragging another girl with long light-brown hair into the changing room. "C'mon, Mikuru, you're going to try this bikini!" said the dark-brown hair one.

"But I don't want to wear that, Ms. Suzumiya!" cried the light-brown hair one—Mikuru. "Please no!"

She was dragged into the changing room by the one called Suzumiya, and after the curtain closed, screaming and crying can be heard from inside.

"Let me undress myself!"

"You're too slow! I'll do it for you!"

"Yah! You pulling down my bra along with the shirt!"

"Wow! Did they get bigger than before, Mikuru? If I were a boy, I would fall for you!"

"YAAAAA!!!! My panties!!!"

Luigi was standing at the entrance of the store with his ears wide open so that he can listen to the conversation. And he has that kind of excited face too.

-

Meanwhile, Roy is waiting outside an elevator. After a while, the elevator door opened and Lilina stepped out, carrying a small bag in her hand. "That's all you bought?" asked Roy. "Normally you would buy a whole mountain of stuff."

Before Lilina could answer, another elevator door opened and a whole mountain of shopping bags can be seen inside.

"Oh…"

-

Samus is still reading the book, and so is that girl next to him. "I have to use the toilet," thought Samus, and she got up and left.

-

Peach and Mario are now heading towards the elevator, and poor Mario… You know what…

The two of them entered the elevator, and several other people followed suit. But the elevator didn't move.

"It's overloaded!" said the people. "Someone move out!"

Some people moved out, but it is still overloaded.

"It's still overloaded! Move out some more!"

Even more people move out, until Peach and Mario, who is carrying a 'mountain', are left. "It's still overloaded!" said Peach.

And so they came to the decision of kicking the both of them out so that everyone else can go down the elevator safely.

"You really bought-a too much, Peachy…" Mario said to her.

-

Samus just came back from toilet and went back to the same bench to read the book, and might I mention that girl is still sitting there, still as a tree.

Then there was a loud announcement saying, "Bob's new CD is on sale now! Come buy! Come buy! Limited supply!"

At once, all of Bob's fanboys and fangirls rushed over like a stampede to buy his CD.

"It's out at last!" said Samus, jumping out from her seat. "I can't wait to buy it!" And she rushed along with the crowd. That girl is still sitting there like a wood, not moving at all.

It so happened that Barney was in the way of the stampede, and being a stupid dinosaur that he is, he thought the people were coming to greet him, and so he raised his arms and waved happily, only to get trampled underneath.

"It's mine!"

"No! Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!!!!!!!"

After a while of shouting and screaming and even fighting, Samus finally got her hand on a CD. She happily went back to the bench that girl is on. "I finally got it!" Samus said to herself happily. She turned to the girl and asked her, "Are you not a fan of Bob?"

The girl, still with her eye glued to the book, took about 5 seconds before answering, "No."

-

Peach and Mario, who still has the 'mountain' with him, were inside the elevator, moving to another floor. "What a great day this is!" Peach sang happily.

"What-a bad day eet eez…" grumbled Mario.

Suddenly, the lights in the elevator went out and the elevator even stopped moving. "Ya! The elevator stopped moving!" cried Peach.

"Mamamia!" gasped Mario. The sudden stopping motion also made him drop the bags.

-

It wasn't just the elevator that stopped, but the whole department store blacked out!

"Who let the lights out?"

"Arf!"

"Who let the dogs out?!"

"I can't see!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! THE DARK!!!!!!!!!" (Guess who)

"Oi! I can't see!"

-

Roy and Lilina are somewhere at the store, carefully making their way through the darkness. "Don't be scared, Lilina," Roy said to her. "I'm on your side."

"Thanks…" she said softly.

Then they came across Luigi, and he has two girls next to him. One is hugging onto him tightly and other is just walking besides him. "Don't be afraid, girls," said Luigi while trembling violently. "I will… protect you… if I can…"

"I'm scared…" said the girl hugging him.

"Don't you think she is too young for you, Luigi?" Roy asked him.

"Oh no! Don't get this wrong! These two were next to me when the lights went out, and this one with long hair grabbed onto me all of a sudden."

"Well, Mikuru is a coward, so she's always like this," said the one not hugging him.

"Never mind… It's normal for a girl to be afraid," said Luigi.

"I'm not afraid! I'm actually excited!"

"Why's that?"

"Because weird things usually happen in the dark! That's when monsters and ghosts show up the most!"

"Don't scare me!"

"Um… Why do you say that?" asked Roy.

"Because I have no interest in humans! I am only interested in aliens, time travelers, and espers the most!"

"Um… Are you insane?" asked Luigi.

"My name is not Insane! My name is Haruhi Suzumiya, and don't forget it!"

All of a sudden, they heard a huge scream.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"What was that?!" gasped Lilina in shock.

They saw some people running towards them in great panic. "There's a monster!" screamed the people. "A monster is guarding the entrance of the store! We can't get out!"

"Monster? YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" screamed both Luigi and Mikuru.

Upon hearing the word monster, Haruhi's eye lightened up. "Did you say monster? Really? At the entrance? Wow! I can't wait to see it!" And she ran off very fast.

"Hey wait! It's dangerous to go alone!" Roy said to her, and everyone else followed suit.

-

The group made it to the area around the entrance of the store, where there is nobody at all. "Where is everybody?" asked Mikuru.

"They all ran because they are scared of the monster, I think…" said Luigi. "We should be running too!"

"Why? This is the perfect opportunity to get in contact with the monster!" said Haruhi excitedly. "I've brought to my digital camera here too! I knew it was the right decision to come to Eagleland.

"You mean you're not from Eagleland?" asked Lilina.

"Nope, me, Mikuru, and Yuki come from Japan. We are here for a vacation."

"Who's Yuki?"

"She's one of us, and she's the quiet type among us. She went to buy a book for herself, and I haven't seen her yet."

"THERE IT IS!!!!" shrieked Luigi at the top of his voice while pointing to some direction.

"Shut up!" Roy quickly shut his mouth for him. He turned to where Luigi was pointing, and indeed, there was a monster there!

The monster is crawling on all four legs, but the front legs look more like pincers of sorts. It had a head that resembles a lizard's, but had a bulky body unlike any living thing we know of. The most striking part is that it has six glowing red eyes on the forehead!

"It's… going… to kill… us…" cried Luigi while tears of fear flowed down from his eyes.

"What is that thing…?" wondered Roy.

"Wow! It really is a monster!" said Haruhi. She got out her digital camera and began snapping pictures. "Say cheese!"

This grabbed the monsters' attention, and it charged in their direction.

"IT'S COMING FOR US!!!!!!!!" screamed Luigi and Mikuru.

Roy got in front of Haruhi and got out his sword. "You stand back! I'll handle him!"

When the monster was near, Falco suddenly came flying in from the side and kicked the monster in the face really hard, so hard that it was sent flying to the other side of the room.

CRASH!!!

"Got rid of the pest for you," said Falco.

"I was going to handle it myself," said Roy.

Fox came up to them and said, "Let's get out of here fast!"

"But some of us are still inside the store!" said Luigi. "We can't leave without them!"

"I'm sure they can handle things by themselves."

"But…"

Haruhi walked up to Fox and Falco and asked them, "You're not human, are you?"

"No, but I'm a fox humanoid," replied Fox.

"And I'm a bird," said Falco. "What's it to you?"

"You rarely see humanoids in Japan, so it makes me excited to see one here! I'll take a picture of you both!"

"Well, girls always like me!" said Falco while making a cool pose.

"Leave her alone…" Roy said to them. "She has a strange fetish for creeps."

Then the monster that was kicked down got back up again. It roared angrily and ran in their direction. "Yaaaa! It's here again!" screamed Luigi.

Falco faced the monster and got into offensive stance. "You still want some more? I'll give you more!" And he ran towards the monster.

"Watch out!" Mikuru shouted to him.

"Relax," Roy told her. "Falco isn't the kind of person to get beaten so easily.

When near, the monster jumped into the air and pounced at Falco. However, Falco was able to halt the attack by delivering a surprise kick to its chin.

SMASH!

The monster was kicked into the air and fell back down. Falco jumped into the air above the monster and he began to be covered in fire. "Fire Bird!" And he shot down like a fireball and hit the monster really hard in the abdomen, making it cough out blood, and then it stopped moving. Falco got up and dusted himself. "Piece of cake!"

"Wow! You are really strong! Are all humanoids like that?" asked Haruhi.

"I am the best among all humanoids!" boasted Falco.

Then a guard came to them and said, "I saw you beat the monster, and you sure are incredible! You are the Smashers, right?"

"Yes we are," answered Fox.

"Then please help us! The source of the electricity is in the basement, and the blackout supposedly occurred because there was a monster down there!"

-

Meanwhile, Peach and Mario were still inside the elevator. "Let us out!" shouted Peach while hitting the elevator door. "Help us!"

"Nobody is responding at-a all…" said Mario.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I don't want to be trapped here forever!" screamed Peach as she began to pull her hair and bang her head against the door.

"Calm down, Peachy!"

"How can I calm down like this?! I'm getting out no matter what! Peach Bomber!"

"No, don't!"

Too late… Peach banged her butt against the door. This caused the elevator to shake violently, and the whole thing began to fall downwards.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"MAMAMIA!!!!!!!!!!!"

After a while of falling, the elevator hit solid floor and the door slid open with force. "Mamamia…" cried Mario, who is lying on the floor while foaming.

"We're free!" shouted Peach with joy. "Free at last!"

She ran out the elevator and jumped around with joy, but then she saw something, and was petrified. "Ma… Mario…"

"What-a eez eet now…?" groaned Mario while getting up.

"What… what… what… is… that…?" asked Peach while pointing forward.

Mario looked at what Peach is pointing, and then his eyes widened and his mouth opened wide. "Mamamia!"

Before them, a gigantic limbless alien with a really long tail is seen leaning against the department store energy supply.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Ah yes, Haruhi and her gang make an appearance in this story too! I just couldn't resist implementing those cute girls here! And how about Kyon and Itsuki? Nobody cares about them anyway.

That monster at the entrance is one of the enemies you encounter in R-Type 1, stage 2. They also appeared in R-Type Delta, stage 5.

And every R-Type fan should know who that alien at the end is.

**Next chapter:** _**The Beast**_


	3. The Beast

There is something I forgot to talk about in the previous chapter. Bob the singer and Bob Iamanidiot are not the same person. They only happen to have the same name.

**Chapter 3: The Beast**

* * *

"It's so dark…"

"Wait, I think there's a light bulb around here. If I'm not mistaken."

"I can't see a thing."

"Hold on… Gulp! There!" Then light showed up around this area and Kirby is seen wearing a helmet with a glowing light bulb on top. "Light Kirby!"

"That's cool!" said Yoshi. He looked around the dark restaurant and saw people sitting on their seats, looking around and talking about random stuffs. "The people are still here."

"It's always wise to stay in one place and not move until light comes."

Kirby and Yoshi left the restaurant because they had finished their meal. "You know, I heard some people talking about a monster appearing in the store," said Yoshi.

"Nah, they're just telling stories and jokes," said Kirby. "It would be far too random for a monster to pop up now."

Suddenly, they heard thumping on the ceiling, and then it ripped open and two of the same monsters from the previous chapter dropped down!

"Okay, this is really random…"

"So there are monsters after all!" said Yoshi.

"I bet they're just pets who ran away from the pet store."

"Then what pets would they be?"

"A new type of lizard?"

One of the monsters pounced forward to attack, but the greedy duo jumped out of the way. "Yoshi!" cried Yoshi.

"It's not in a good mood," said Kirby.

The second monster pounced at Kirby, but he quickly jumped out of the way again to avoid it. The other monster slowly moved towards Yoshi while growling fiercely, and Yoshi said, "Now, now… Don't be so rude! I'll take you to that Japanese restaurant so that you can eat and fill your stomach!"

The monster ignored what he said (or maybe it doesn't understand him) and jumped forward for a bite, but Yoshi once again avoided it. "That does it! I'm not taking a rude person like you to the restaurant!" said Yoshi angrily. "I'll teach you a lesson!"

The monster jumped at him again, and Yoshi quickly got out an egg and tossed it into its mouth. However, the monster bit the egg into pieces the moment it contacted with its mouth. "Whoa… That's some sharp teeth!" said Yoshi. He moved out of the way again to avoid the pounce of the monster.

The monster turned around and snapped its jaws at Yoshi rapidly, but the green dinosaur is able to avoid them. "That's it! You're making me mad! Don't blame me for being mean!" growled Yoshi. He jumped into the air and performed a spin before dropping down on top of the monster. "Ground Pound!"

BAAAANG!!!

And the monster was flattened just like that.

Meanwhile, Kirby is still dealing with the second one. "Take that!" said Kirby as he lowered his head and allowed the light above him to shine into the monster's eye, making it blind temporarily. Kirby then grabbed the monster by the head and jumped into the air and slammed it back down onto the floor headfirst.

CRAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Phew, that's it…" said Kirby.

"Just where do these odd creatures come from?" wondered Yoshi.

"I hope the pet store owner won't get mad for beating them up. Hey, they're getting back up again!"

Sure enough, the monster got back up despite the beating, and they advanced towards the duo angrily.

"PSI Rocking!" Several colorful energy balls shot in from nowhere and struck the monsters, blasting them away. While they were tossed into the air, Young Link popped up from the darkness and swung his sword skillfully, slicing both the monsters in half.

"Ness, Young Link, and Pit!" exclaimed the both of them.

"That was easy," said Ness. "These odd creatures are appearing all over the store!"

"You mean they didn't escape from the pet store?" asked Kirby.

"I'll be damned if they do sell these in the pet store…" said YL.

"We encountered some other odd creatures on the way here," explained Pit. "There were these floating brain mass and a creature that resembled a jellyfish."

"Yeah, that jellyfish thing looked awfully like a Metroid Samus described!" said Ness.

"You mean that one?" asked Yoshi, pointing to one hovering above them.

YL looked up and said, "That's the one!"

The jellyfish swooped down to attack them, but Pit reacted fast and shot it down with a light arrow. "That was close!" he said.

"I think we better find the others," said Ness.

"But we have to make sure everyone else is safe too!" said Pit. "We can't just leave these poor people here unattended!"

"That would be quite a burden… But yeah, we seem to be only ones here who know how to fight and protect them."

-

In another place of the store, the group of people that we mainly talked about yesterday was running through the store. "The elevators are down, so we have to take the stairs to the basement," said Roy.

"I can't wait to take a picture of that monster or alien or whatever that is!" said Haruhi excitedly.

"Must you follow us?!"

"I have my right to do whatever I want, okay?"

"This is a really bad day…" cried Luigi. "I hope the monster isn't scary…"

"Then why are you following us?" Falco asked him.

"Because you guys are the only people I can rely on! If I go somewhere else, the monsters will get me!"

As they were running, they encountered two figures showing up from around a corner. "Whoa! Who are you?" asked Roy, coming to a sudden halt, and other bumped into him from behind, pushing him onto the floor and ending up piling on top of each other.

"Just me…" said Samus. "And this girl too." She pointed to the purple hair girl next to her.

Haruhi looked up and saw that girl. "Yuki! Where have you been?"

"What exactly is going on here?" asked Samus. "The lights went out and I encountered Metroids!"

"You did?!" gasped Luigi. "YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

"What are Metroids?" asked Mikuru.

"Evil jellyfish of doom that suck your brains out."

"Oh… YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"At first glance, I thought they are, but after a closer inspection, they aren't. Even without my power suit, I took them down easily."

"We encountered worse…" said Fox.

"So where are you guys going in such a rush?"

"The guard said the power supply is in the basement, and there is a monster down there. So we are on our way there to take a look."

"I see…"

"And I want to take a picture of that monster as a souvenir!" said Haruhi.

"Who's this girl?"

"It's a long story…"

-

Down in the basement…

Peach and Mario stood in front of the massive limbless alien with a large tail—Dobkeratops.

"What… is… this…?" asked Peach while trembling with fear.

"I don't-a know…" replied Mario, also trembling with fear. "He didn't-a seem to notice uz…"

Indeed, the alien seems to be sleeping, as its eyes are closed and it is breathing at a slow pace.

"Let's-a get outta here using da stairs…" said Mario, pointing to a staircase that just had to be next to the alien.

"Let's get out of here fast…" said Peach.

The both of them slowly tiptoed towards the stairs, trying not to awaken Dobkertaops.

"Easy now…" Mario said to himself quietly. "Keep-a calm…"

"I want to get out of here fast…" cried Peach quietly. Then she turned around and saw what looked like a brain floating next to her. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Mamamia!!! What-a eez eet?!" gasped Mario, who is shocked by the ear-shattering scream (And Peach was next to his ear).

The floating brain mass slowly floated towards them, and Peach was turning pale and unable to move. "Ah… ah… ah… ah…" cried Peach.

"Go away!" shouted Mario, and he tossed a fireball at the brain mass and easily incinerated it into nothing. "Phew…"

"THERE'S MORE!!!" shrieked Peach at the top of her voice.

Several more flying brain masses and flying jellyfishes flew in from nowhere and began to attack them. "Don't-a worry! I'll protect-a you!" said Mario, and he jumped into the air and performed a spin while shooting fireballs in every direction, burning all the aliens. "There!"

"You're my hero, Mario!" said Peach happily.

"I'm a hero!" boasted Mario.

Something tells me that these two aren't acting normal today…

Then Mario began to tremble again, and said, "Mamamia!"

"What is it?" Peach turned around, and she began to tremble too. "Oh no!"

They found the eyes of Dobkeratops looking down at them. The alien let loose a loud and ear-shattering roar, and then lifted up its tail and slammed against the floor really hard, making a mild tremor.

"IT'S AWAKE!!!" screamed the both of them.

Dobkeratops opened his mouth and coughed out several tadpole-like creatures and they all flew towards the duo.

"HELP US!!!!!!!!" they screamed.

Right when the tadpoles were about to hit them, a fireball shot forward and burned them away. Mario and Peach turned to their rescuer and found Roy and the others there. "We're saved!" they said.

"You guys are acting a bit different than usual…" said Roy. "Especially you, Mario. Normally you would fight back."

"Yeah, whatever happened to the guy who defeated the Darkling King?" asked Falco.

"Eh… Well, eet came all so sudden, so I didn't-a have time to act…" explained Mario.

Roy turned to the giant alien and said, "So this is the monster that's messing with power supply, eh?"

"It's huge!" said Lilina in awe.

"It's sure a big one, but that shouldn't pose much threat for me," said Falco.

"Don't be so sure, Falco," Fox reminded him.

"Where did this thing come from?!" gasped Samus.

"Monster… This is so scary…" cried Luigi in fear while he and Mikuru hugged each other tightly.

"I'm scared…" cried Mikuru.

Haruhi ran in front of Dobkeratops and began taking pictures of it. "Wow! So this is the monster the guard said? It's so big and awesome!"

"You get away from there!" Roy said to her. "It's too dangerous!"

"You don't have to tell me! I know danger when there is one!" said Haruhi as she continued to snap pictures.

Dobkeratops opened his mouth and several more tadpoles flew out and towards Haruhi, but before they hit her, Fox quickly shot them down with his gun. "You should really get out of there!" Fox told her.

"Fine! But as long as I can take more pictures of it!" she grumbled, and then went away from there.

"Geez, this girl is such a pain…" muttered Roy.

"I have really never seen anyone like her before," said Fox.

Falco turned to the alien and got out his gun. "All right; where do we start?" he said.

Samus got out a futuristic-looking pistol and said, "Don't have my power suit, so I can't scan for its weakness or anything."

"So we'll just have to hunt around for its weak spot? That's the kind of game I like!"

"What are we waiting for?"

"Let's get going!" Falco ran forward and jumped into the air while performing a spin and at the same time firing several beams at Dobkeratops. The beams hit parts of the alien's body, but each only left behind a small burnt mark that didn't seem to bother alien a bit.

A long energy whip appeared out of Samus's pistol, and she ran towards the alien's body and slashed it in the side, leaving behind a bleeding mark, but it, too, didn't seem to bother the alien much.

Dobkeratops lifted up its tail and then slammed it back down onto the floor with a strong force, creating a tremor that shook them to their feet.

"That's some strength you got there!" said Roy. He swung his Sword of Seals against the air and shot out several fireballs. At the same time, Dobkeratops coughed out several tadpole creatures. Both attacks collided with each other and exploded, and thus canceling each other out. Roy then ran forward and avoided a tail swipe by the alien and proceeded to run up his body. "Take this!" He lifted his sword into the air and forcefully stabbed it into the alien's body.

Dobkeratops let out a painful cry, and then swung his tail at Roy, but since Roy was able to jump away in time, the alien ended up pounding his own body, and it hurts.

"He's not very bright after all," said Falco.

Dobkeratops opened its mouth and once again coughed out tadpoles, but this time the number of them is a lot. "This is too easy!" said Roy. He shot out several more fireballs and they easily burned down a good amount of them. However, some of the tadpoles escaped death and head in another direction.

"It's coming towards us!" screamed Luigi.

"HELP!!!!" shrieked Mikuru.

Suddenly, Yuki jumped in between them and the tadpoles and stretched out her head while muttering something really fast in her mouth. In fact, she talked so fast that there is no way anyone could figure out what she said. Right when the tadpoles were about to hit her, a force shield emerged in between them and instantly incinerated the tadpoles upon contact.

"Waaa… How on earth did she do that…?" gasped Luigi in surprise.

"Did I just see right…?" asked Fox in awe.

"That girl used some kind of a force shield to deflect those aliens!" said Samus.

"Say cheese!" said Haruhi as she continued to take pictures of Dobkeratops, and unfortunately missed the amazing thing Yuki did just now. The alien turned its attention to her and swung her tail at her.

"Watch out!" Roy shouted to her.

But right when the tail was about to hit her, Yuki zipped towards Haruhi in a blink of an eye and carried her out of the way to safety. "Whoa! That was close!" said Haruhi. "I didn't know you were so good at running, Yuki!"

"Um… Did that girl just ran at the speed of light…?" asked Fox.

"I think so…" said Samus.

Roy turned to Dobkeratops and said, "You should treat a girl nicer!" He ran towards the alien and avoided a tail slam by jumping to the side. Roy then jumped onto its tail and began running up its body again. This time, he jumped up from the stomach and to the same level as the head, where he unleashed a powerful horizontal slash.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

And the head was severed.

"Whoa man!" exclaimed Falco. Paech, Luigi, and Mikuru cringed in fear upon seeing this.

The head tumbled onto the floor and stopped breathing; however, the body continued to flail and wriggle around. Roy dropped to the floor next to it and said, "That should take care of him."

"But he's still moving…" stated Fox.

"That's just him struggling between life and death. Sooner or later, he'll pass on for good."

"You should've let me finish him off!" said Falco. "I could do better than you!"

"Your laser couldn't even do decent damage to him," Roy said to him.

"Hey! You better not underestimate me! I have several more tricks up my sleeves that are definitely better than yours!"

"Then show me!"

"Guys! Something's not right!" said Samus, pointing at Dobkeratop's headless body.

"What?" they asked, and they turned to the alien.

They see the stomach beginning to bulge. Then suddenly, the stomach ripped open and a grotesque alien head burst out from it and roared loudly as blood splattered in every direction.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" shrieked those three cowards (you know who).

"What the heck?!" gasped Roy.

"Wow! It's just like that movie about aliens I saw!" said Haruhi, who sounds rather excited rather than afraid. "I never thought those things really exist!"

The new alien opened its mouth and fired a laser beam that homed in on the good guys. Fox quickly put up his reflector and the laser bounced off in another direction where it hit the wall and blew up.

"I'll show you what I'm capable of!" said Falco as he ran towards the alien. He reached into his pocket and got out a small ball. The alien fired a beam at Falco, but he jumped to the side to avoid it. However, the beam turned around and headed for him again, but once again Falco jumped out of the way to avoid it. "This thing is so annoying!"

When the laser was about to hit him, Fox quickly jumped in between him and the laser and bounced it away with his reflector. "Do it now, Falco!" Fox said to him.

"You don't have to tell me!" Falco ran towards the body of Dobkeratops and then he jumped up into the air. "Open your mouth now, ugly!"

The alien fired another beam at him, but this time Falco used his reflector to sent it flying back to the alien, giving it a taste of its own medicine. When the alien opened its mouth to roar in pain, Falco quickly hurled the small ball into its mouth, and the alien swallowed it.

Shortly after the swallowing the ball, a bright light came out from the alien's mouth, and is soon followed by a…

KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pieces of Dobkeratops flew everywhere and blood splattered everywhere also. "Yuck!" cried Peach, trying to shield herself using an umbrella that she bought in the store.

When the smoke cleared, only the tail of Dobkeratops and bits of flesh were left, and the power supply is smoking too.

"There! What did I tell you?" said Falco. "I always bring explosives with me to shine in moments like this!"

"Fine, I have to hand it to you for this," admitted Roy.

"Um… We were supposed to fix the power supply…" Fox reminded them. "Not destroy it…"

Falco looked at the smoking power supply and said, "Well… We can just make up an excuse that the monster destroyed it. Heheh…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

One of the major aliens is defeated, but the true terror waits for its chance to attack. Have patience until the next chapter comes!

**Trivia:  
**1. Those brain masses are from R-Type 1 and the jellyfishes are from R-Type 3.  
2. Dobkeratops appeared in every R-Type game except R-Type Leo. He was also the most recognize boss as he is always on the box art of the game he was featured in and is always used to advertise and promote the series.

3. If only this story has pictures, then you can see that my OC, Reed, made cameo appearances. He appeared in the bookstore when Samus was buying a book, he was among the people who stampeded for Bob's CD, and he can be seen cowering in fear in the background when the Smashers were fighting the monster at the entrance. Use your imagination for this!

**Next chapter: **_**The Terror**_


	4. The Terror

**SBS Time**  
Kite Landford: I wonder what models of R-Type fighters will be used?  
Game2002: You'll have to wait and see, and there's more than just one!

**Chapter 4: The Terror**

* * *

Outside the ruined streets of Fourside, the rescue squad and workers were digging through the ruins of the city, looking for bodies and survivors. Ambulances were also there to rescue and aid injured ones. Some of the civilians were also there to do whatever they can to help. 

SLASH!

Link slashed down a large piece of rock that is blocking the entrance into a crumpled building. The rock broke down and the rescuers were able to go inside and look for survivors. "Thanks for the help," they said to Link.

"Not a problem!" he replied. He turned around and walked away to look for more help. "Boy, the destruction sure is worse than what I saw on TV!"

Dr. Mario is healing the injured ones that were just rescued. "Boy, this is hard work…" he said to himself as he wiped off sweat on his head. "I've never seen such casualty!"

"The Bydo or whoever did this went too far!" said Ganondorf. "I'll never forgive what they have done."

"Let's not be forgetting you used to enjoy this."

"And how many times must I tell you that I am a changed man?"

-

Captain Falcon is in another area, helping the people all he can. "What a terrible sight…" he said. "I can't believe the great city of Fourside becoming like this just in a single day!" Then he heard someone crying for help from nearby, and he began to search for the source until he found it coming from underneath a pile of rocks. "Someone's down there! I must help him up!"

He grabbed the rocks and used his strength to lift them up one by one until the person is free. He helped the victim out and dusted for him. "Are you all right?" CF asked him.

"What took you so long, man?" said the person rudely. "I was crying for help for many hours already and you only came to rescue me just now? Is that what you call a rescue squad?"

"Hey, be happy that you're rescued!"

"How can I be happy? I came to this country in hope of looking for happiness, but what do I get? War! They didn't tell me about such awful thing happening in Eagleland at all! I am so terribly disappointed! My hopes for this country have gone down the drain! This is officially the worst place I've been too!"

"Are you talking enough yet? We didn't even expect this thing to happen too! How can you say this is the worst country ever if you only met something once like this? Listen up, mister; a person who thinks of other people or things badly is a very bad person himself! You are showing yourself that you are a horrible person!"

"Dude! Is that you treat an injured person? I'm injured and you're lecturing me? This is bulls---!"

"And is that how you talk to someone who just rescued your life? If I didn't walk pass here, you would've died already! You should give thanks!"

"I should I give thanks to someone who didn't do what he is supposed to do? Do not give me that s---ty crap!"

"Why you?! You wouldn't happen to be an A…"

Before CF can finish speaking, a rumbling sound is heard, and the ground underneath that annoying fellow could be seen. Suddenly, that part of the ground burst open and the guy is sent flying aside, and a really long white snake whose body consists of circular segments flew out from the ground and into the air.

"What the heck?!" gasped CF.

The snake also has a rather deformed circular head with a pair thick line for eyes and no visible mouth.

Everyone's attention turned to the giant snake also. "What is that?!" they gasped.

"A snake coming out from the ground is common sight, but not snakes like that!" said Ganondorf.

The snake snaked through the air in a circular path and headed for one of the buildings and rammed into it, boring a hole through the other side. It rose into the air again and continued to ram down anything that got in its way.

"Hey! Nobody is messing with this place as long as I am here!" shouted CF. He ran after the snake and jumped at its tail, because it is nearest to the ground. He was able to grab onto the tip of the tail and began to climb up its body. He ran up each segment of body and tried to hold his balance, and when he reached the head, he delivered a punch into it. "Falcon Punch!"

BANG!

Amazingly enough, the punch didn't bother the snake at all and didn't leave behind a slightest scratch! "What the?! It has a tough skin!" exclaimed CF.

Link got out his bows and arrows and shot at the snake, but the arrows were like twigs as they snapped when they hit the snake's body. "Dang! It isn't doing anything to him at all!" he said.

The snake pointed its head downwards and flew towards the street, where it crashed headfirst and dug into the ground again. CF landed onto the street and said, "It's getting away! We must go after it!"

"But our attacks couldn't scratch it at all!" protested Link.

"We'll find a way eventually!"

Suddenly, another part of the street burst open and the snake popped out again. "I'll take on him this time!" said Ganondorf. He charged up an energy ball and hurled it at the snake. When it hit one of the segments of its body, an explosion is created.

BOOM!

"How do you like that?" asked Ganondorf.

When the smoke cleared, it is revealed that one of circular segments is destroyed, and a skinny bone-like structure is left in place. "I guess it's working," said Link. "Perhaps we need to use explosives!" He got out a bomb and lighted it, and then quickly attacked it to one end of an arrow and fired it at the snake.

The bomb arrow hit another circular segment and blew it off also. "It really is working!" said CF. "Perhaps if I punch it hard enough, it will work also!" He ran towards a building and hopped at it, and from there, he wall kicked off the building and launched himself even higher into the air until he is on the same level as the snake. "Falcon Punch!" He punched one of the segments really hard and shattered it into pieces.

"All right! Let's keep this up until he's dead!" said Ganondorf. He held up his arms and a large energy ball began to form. "Dark Rain!" The energy ball exploded and several smaller ones shot into the sky, where it hit every single segment of the snake's body.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

And all that left of the snake is the head and a skinny skeletal body. "It's still not dead yet!" said Link.

"Maybe we have to go for the head too," said CF.

"No problem!" Ganondorf hurled another energy ball at the head, but it merely caused an explosion; the head did not take any damage at all. "Huh?"

"Its head must have a really thick skull!" said CF.

The snake dived at the street and once again dug into the ground. "It's getting away again!" said Link.

"But I believe it must be in a weak state by now," said Ganondorf. "He's nothing but bones after all."

Then they felt shaking again, and like before, the snake popped out from another part of the ground, and to their surprise, its body is back to normal with circular segments! "Didn't we just blew off his skin?!" said CF. "How comes it's back?!"

"How would I know?" asked Ganondorf. "Maybe he has regenerating abilities! Either way, we're gonna bust him down again."

The Smashers continued their attacks on the snake, blowing off each body segment until it is down to bones again. Afterwards, the snake dove back into the ground.

"That does it! I'm going after him!" said CF. He ran to the hole made by the snake and jumped into it.

"Wait! We're going with you!" said Link as he ran to the hole.

-

CF dropped down a dark shaft and grabbed onto a pipe that is conveniently sticking out of the wall. "This place sure is big…" he said. "I never thought the sewers were like this. Now where is that snake?" He looked around for signs of the snake, but saw nothing. He then looked down and saw a glowing blue light down there. "What's that?"

He felt around with his feet and touched another pipe below him, and so he dropped onto there, and from there, he slowly jumped closer and closer to the bottom using the pipes laid all over the place.

As he got closer to the bottom, he got a better look of what the thing is. "Whoa… What is this…?"

Then Link and Ganondorf popped up next to him. "What is that thing?" asked Link.

"If only I knew…" replied Ganondorf.

Below them, they saw what looked like a giant heart half submerged in sewer water. At the top of the heart is a single, large bluish eye that is blinking and looking around. There are four tubes sticking out of the sides of the eye and the whole thing is pulsating and beating very slowly—Gomander.

"And where did that snake go?" asked Link.

"Look!" CF pointed to one of the tubes on Gomander.

The tube shook a bit and then the snake popped out from it! "So that's where the snake comes from!" said Ganondorf.

The snake headed for them and rammed down the pipe they were standing on, and the three of them fell onto the solid floor around the pool of water Gomander was in.

Link got up and looked at Gomander. "It looks like a heart if you ask me…" he said.

"I never knew such a terrifying creature like this exists!" said CF.

"So that's where the snake comes from," said Ganondorf. "I may know the reason why the snake is invincible. This is his heart and it is separated from his body, therefore his body is just an empty shell that is impervious to all attacks!"

"What makes you so sure?" Link asked him.

"Think of it! It all makes sense! The snake hid his heart somewhere else so that we cannot find and destroy it. As long as his heart is safe, he will never die!"

"But does one survive without a heart?"

"Well… Remember what Bowser said about this guy named Tubba Blubba?"

"And how is the heart larger than its own body?"

"Um…"

"Enough talk! We got company!" said CF.

The snake flew in circles above them and its body segments began to glow, and then red energy balls shot in every direction. The Smashers quickly got out of the way to avoid the blast. Link tried blocking it his shield, only to get pushed back by it, but he is unharmed.

"If the snake can't be killed, then let's aim for whatever that is!" said CF.

"I told you that it is his heart!" Ganondorf reminded him.

"Whatever!" CF ran and jumped towards Gomander and punched it in the side of the body. "Falcon Punch!" His fist sank into the body of the creature, but then is bounced back in a way like a pudding and CF is sent flying back on the floor. "Damn! This guy has a skin so soft that it cannot be penetrated!"

"We'll have to use something sharp!" said Ganondorf. He got out his sword and jumped at Gomander and stabbed it into his body. "Take this!"

Strangely enough, the creature didn't flinch or anything; it stood still like a tree and continued to pulsate with life. Ganondorf pulled out his sword and fell back into the water, and greenish blood poured out from the wound he made. He swam back onto shore and looked at Gomander. "That should do!" he said. But to his surprise, the wound instantly recovered. "What?!"

"Maybe we have to aim for that eye we saw from the top!" stated Link. He looked up and saw the pipes hanging up there, so he got out his hook shot and aimed for one and pulled himself up to it. From atop the pipe, he looked down and saw Gomander's blue eye. "That's the one! Now to hit it!" He got out his bow and arrows and was about to use it when suddenly the snake showed up in front of him. "Whoa!"

The snake rammed into Link and he grabbed onto its head for dear life as the snake traveled forward and rammed through a wall, crushing Link against it at the same time.

CRASH!

"Damn! He got Link!" said Ganondorf. "Looks like I'll have to handle things myself!" Ganondorf ran towards Gomander and jumped up high into the air and right above the eye. "Take this! Wizard's Foot!" He unleashed a kick of dark energy downwards, but the snake showed up again and blocked the hit, and thus Ganondorf landed on top of the snake instead. "Argh! This guy is getting in my way!"

The snake flew around the air and ran through several pipes and at the same time banging Ganondorf against them.

"Ow! Ow! Ouch!"

Then the body segment Ganondorf was holding onto began to glow in red, but before he could react, energy balls shot out and struck Ganondorf in the body, blasting him off the snake and falling onto the sewer floor with a thud.

"Ganondorf is down too!" gasped CF. "Looks like I'll have to go serious this time!"

The snake turned its attention to CF and headed for him, and CF responded by jumping up and landing on top of the snake's body. The snake continued to travel forward and bore into the wall in front of it, and CF had to jump off to avoid hitting the wall.

"Now's the chance!" thought CF. He ran towards Gomander and jumped above its eye and the unleashed a downward kick. "Falcon Kick!" CF dropped down with his foot on fire, and everything would've gone successful if it weren't for Gomander closing its eye in time.

BANG!

CF jumped back onto solid floor and said, "Damn! He closed his eye to protect himself!"

Then the snake came back into the room by running through the wall again, and this time Link is riding on top of him. "I'm not done yet!" he shouted.

"Link!" said CF. "You're all right!"

Link rode on top of the snake as it carried him towards Gomander. Then he noticed the segment he's standing on beginning to glow in red, so Link quickly placed his shield underneath him and stood on it like a surfboard. When the energy balls shot out, Link was sent into the air thanks to the explosion against his shield. He jumped off his shield and fell towards Gomander. When near, he got out a bomb and hurled it at the eye, but Gomander closed its eye the last second to protect itself.

KABOOOM!!!

The explosion released some very thick smoke, thick enough so that nobody can see through it. Thinking that the coast is clear, Gomander opened its eye again, only to see Link coming down through the smoke with his Master Sword pointing at its eye.

Too late…

Link's sword stabbed right into Gomander's eye.

The blue eye slowly dimmed down and turned black, and the whole creature stopped pulsating and beating.

Then the snake that had been accompanying Gomander the whole time froze in midair, and starting from the tail, it exploded in a chain reaction all the way to the head.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And the snake is gone…

"You did it, Link!" exclaimed CF.

Link pulled out his sword and hopped back into the water, and swam onto dry land. "That was pretty tough, but at least we won," said Link, looking back at the now lifeless Gomander.

At this moment, Ganondorf got back up too. "Ow… I'm gonna get that creep for getting me good! Huh, Link! You're still alive!"

"Were you hoping that I was dead?" Link said to him.

"Do you think that this monster had something to do with the battleship that invaded yesterday?" asked CF.

"I don't know, but that can be a possibility," said Ganondorf.

"After all, the battleship came out of nowhere, so I wouldn't be surprise if this monster popped out of nowhere too."

"Forget about that," said Link. "Let's just be happy about the fact that we destroyed him."

"Right," said CF. "If someone ever asked us what was happening in the sewers, we will reply, 'There was a heart attack.".

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

**Trivia:  
**1. Gomander, along with Dobkeratops, was also a very popular and well-known boss that appeared in almost every R-Type game. He was called Cyst in the American of R-Type 1, but was later changed to match the original name in R-Type Final.  
2. And on the side note, Dobkeratops used to have an Americanized name of Doppelganger. Some sources even said that he was sometimes called Doberman.

**Next chapter: **_**The Truth**_


	5. The Truth

Seems like this story will be a flop seeing the number of reviews there are. I'm quite used to this already. Perhaps this story isn't on par with my other hit stories, which I sort of agree. 

Nevertheless, I'm still going to finish this story and not delete. At least people will read it…

**Chapter 5: The Truth

* * *

**

Several monsters lay dead on the floor…

"Phew, that's all of them," said Ness with his bat lying against his shoulder.

"They weren't too hard after all," said Young Link, sheathing his sword.

"I hope the pet store owner won't mind what we did to them," said Kirby.

"Are you still thinking about that…?"

"I feel hungry again after all these fights…" mumbled Yoshi.

"What are these creatures?" wondered Pit.

"I wished I knew…" said Ness. Then he turned around and saw the other Smashers coming. "The others are here!"

Roy looked at the dead monsters all around the place and said, "You kid took care of things yourself, eh?"

"Yeah, we were a great team!" said YL.

"Lucky that you guys just faced small fries like these," said Luigi. "You wouldn't imagine the terror that we just faced!"

"What is it?" asked Pit. Haruhi went up to Pit and touched his wings and pulled them. "Ouch! Why did you do that, miss?"

"Are these wings real?" asked Haruhi curiously.

"Yes, these are real. I'm an angel, a citizen from the world above the sky."

"An angel? For real!" said Haruhi in excitement. "Wow! I thought you only see them when you die and go to heaven!"

"Contrary to what people think, angels also live and behave like humans. We are common citizens living high up in the sky."

Then Haruhi turned to Yoshi and said, "And you're a real dinosaur, right?"

"Yeah, I am," said Yoshi. "I am a Yoshi, and my name is Yoshi. Funny, eh?"

Haruhi turned to look at Kirby. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"Sometimes I question that myself too," replied Kirby. "Whatever I am, you can just call me Kirby."

"You people are all so strange and exciting! What a great day this is today! My dream to meet supernatural and strange people has at long last come true!"

"Who is she?" asked Ness.

"Where should I start…?" wondered Roy. "Just ask Luigi."

"Why me?" he said.

-

After a while, they all went outside and saw that more part of the city was ruined. "Did things just get worse while we were inside?" asked Fox.

"Looks like-a eet," said Mario.

Then Captain Falcon, Link, and Ganondorf were just passing by when they saw them. "Hey guys! Done with your shopping?" asked CF.

"And did you enjoy it?" asked Link.

"Not at all!" snapped Peach angrily.

"I see… Big sales aren't the best thing in the world after all…"

"None of your business!"

"What's wrong?"

"The stuff-a we bought-a are all destroyed," explained Mario. "And there were some crazier things that-a we met-a."

"Okay, I understand the point a bit…"

-

The Smashers walked through the streets of the ruined city while talking to each other about what happened. "So strange creatures are appearing all over the place," said Fox.

"I think it has something to do with the battleship that invaded yesterday," said CF.

"Mewtwo did say the battleship came from another world or something like that," said Ganondorf. "It could mean they come from another dimension, time period, or even from other planets. If that's the case, I wouldn't surprise if they brought along odd creatures from their world."

"But why would they want to come and invade our country?" asked Pit.

"How would I know?"

They soon came to a hotel that looks rather busted. "Okay, girls," said Roy. "We're at your hotel. Or at least it used to be a hotel…"

"Our hotel is ruined…" cried Mikuru.

"But it was fine when we left for the department store this morning!" said Haruhi. "Who did this?!"

"Let's just say some random monsters destroyed it," Ganondorf said.

Haruhi stomped the ground angrily and said, "Now where are we supposed to live? Even our luggage are ruined, I bet!"

Roy talked with his companions for a bit, and then asked the girls, "If you don't mind, would you like to stay in our place?"

"Um… Never mind," said Mikuru. "We don't want to bother you too much."

"Are there any more strange people like you living over there?" asked Haruhi.

"Miss Suzumiya…"

"Well, yeah… Perhaps the oddest people in the world, if you don't mind…" replied Roy.

"Okay! Then let's live at your house until we have to leave for Japan!"

"How long do you plan on staying?" Peach asked her.

"For five days. This is only the second day."

"Who are these girls?" asked Link.

"We're getting this question a lot today…" mumbled Luigi.

-

The Smashers took the subway back to Onett. Oh yeah, they usually travel between both cities using the subway. It's a really fast and convenient way of getting around, and comfortable too! Aren't you surprised that I never revealed this until now?

To make a long story short, the Smashers and the SOS Brigade girls made it back to Smash Mansion safe and sound.

"Wow! So this is the mansion that you live in? It's so big!" exclaimed Haruhi.

"It's so beautiful!" said Mikuru. But Yuki just kept silent.

"C'mon inside!" Peach said to them. "Make yourselves at home! Just beware that some of our friends may be a bit too weird for your taste…"

"Never mind, because I like strange people! The stranger the better!" responded Haruhi.

"You're the strangest girl I've ever seen…" said Fox.

"I'm walking Lilina home, so you guys go first," Roy said to them.

"Take care," said Link, and then Roy and Lilina went off together.

Shortly after they left and before the Smashers reached the front door, Mr. 2 Bon Clay came dancing by the front gate. "Oh Little Falcon! I'm so glad that you made it back unharmed from Fourside!" he said in a happy and creepy voice.

"Go away!" snapped CF in frustration.

"I'm so concerned about you! If you go away now, I will be a sad swan! I'm off to teach my students ballet, so let us part way and hope that we again some time! Take care!" And Mr. 2 danced while singing to himself.

"Who is that weirdo?" asked Haruhi.

"Some gay ballerina weirdo who likes to pay us visits," replied Falco.

"He's not a bad guy though," said Young Link. "Though he does give me creeps."

"Let's get inside…" mumbled CF.

They went inside just in time to see Bowser slamming the phone back down. "That-a guy again, right-a?" asked Mario.

"Who else would make me slam the phone down so hard?" replied Bowser angrily, but then he saw the girls and his attitude immediately changed. "Oh, we have visitors!"

"Wow! A talking monster turtle! Just like the ones in monster movies!" said Haruhi.

"Pardon?"

"Ignore her, there's something going on with her mind…" said Fox.

-

That evening, the girls have settled themselves in the mansion and are getting along with the Smashers.

"You are a beautiful girl!" Parry said to Mikuru.

Mikuru giggled and said, "You're such a funny and smart parrot! Thank you!"

"Talking to a beautiful girl like you is my pleasure!"

"Heh! I was the one who taught him everything he needed to know about acting like a human!" boasted Falco.

"Wow! You must be a great trainer!" said Mikuru.

"Of course! There is nothing in this world that is too hard for me! It is only because of me that Parry is able to act like how he is today! I have taught him manners and all sorts of regulation! You cannot find a second parrot in the world that is like him!"

While Falco is boasting to Mikuru about his greatness, Parry flew behind him and stuck his wings up and made a silly face with his tongue sticking out at Falco. "Right, Parry?" asked Falco, turning around to look at the parrot, who has already ceased that funny face.

"Of course!" he replied.

Falco turned to Mikuru again and continued to boast about how great he is while Parry continued to make silly faces directed at Falco.

"And how about this Pichu?" asked Mikuru, patting Pichu who is sitting on her lap. "He's so cute!"

"Ah yes! That Pichu originally learned the ability to talk from Master Hand, our master. But it was thanks to me that he is able to be like how he is today!" said Falco. "Only with Master Hand, Pichu wasn't able to gain enlightenment and knowledge, so I…"

"You know? I'm getting very sick of you constant boasting, exaggeration, and bulls---!" Pichu said to him annoyed. "Master Hand was responsible for making me talk like you guys! You didn't contribute anything!"

Meanwhile, Yuki was sitting on another sofa, quietly reading a book. Mewtwo was sitting next to her, and he asked her, "You enjoy reading, don't you?"

It took about five seconds before she answered, "A little."

Mewtwo continued to look at her and observed her. "Hmm… This girl… Something is different about her…"

At the same time, Ness is demonstrating his psychic powers to Haruhi, who is to say, beyond excitement. "Look at this!" said Ness. He pointed at a baseball and made it levitate in the air.

"Wow! You really are an esper!" exclaimed Haruhi.

"I prefer the term psychic master," said Ness, but then he saw Mewtwo giving him a rather angry glare. "Eep…"

Then the phone rang, and Bowser picked it up and roared into his, "BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" And hung it.

"Can't you at least listen to who it is first…?" Marth asked him.

"It's obvious who just called already!"

"Does that happen everyday here?" asked Haruhi.

"More than just everyday…" replied Marth. "We're quite used to it though."

"Dinner time!" shouted Peach from the kitchen.

"ALL RIGHT!!!!" shouted Kirby and Yoshi with joy as they rushed into the kitchen first.

"Come have dinner with us!" Zelda said to the new girls.

-

At the dining room, there are two long tables each with the same type of foods. This is because there are lots of Smashers and they cannot possibly fit into one table, so there are two of them.

No surprise and like always, Kirby and Yoshi swallowed their foods in a single gulp, and they had lots of fillings too. Good thing Peach is a patient and great cook…

"Would you guys mind your table manners?" Zelda said to them. "We have guests here!"

"When food is in front of you and there are competitors, manner table does not exist in minds of people with common sense," replied Yoshi in a tone like that of a wise man.

"What competitor…?" asked G&W, obviously knowing who he is talking about.

"Wow! These are delicious!" said Haruhi out loud. "You sure are a good cook!"

"Thanks for the compliment!" said Peach happily.

"You sure like to talk loudly, don't you?" Samus said to her.

Luigi bend over to Mario and whispered to him, "You know? She must be most hyperactive girl I've ever seen in my life…"

"I have too agree…" agreed Mario. Then he turned to Yuki and looked at the way she is eating. "And her…"

Despite her quiet personality and emotionless look, Yuki is eating really fast and in a way like that of a machine. She would pick up her food with her fork and put it in her mouth and then follow by putting in another one. It's almost as if she isn't swallowing at all, and magically her mouth isn't filling up.

"You sure have a cool way of eating!" Kirby said to her.

"And this one is abnormally quiet," said Luigi. "Too quiet…"

-

Then the door opened and Roy came in. "You're back at last, Roy!" said Peach. "Sure took you a while… Did you eat outside or what?"

"Yeah, I dined outside with Lilina," he answered. "Sorry for not telling you about this."

"That's all right! There were no leftovers anyway," said Peach, giving Yoshi and Kirby an eye as they responded with a grinning smile.

"By the way, what's Pork and Pix doing at the front gate?"

"They are?" asked Samus curiously.

"Yeah."

Fox looked outside the window and saw a bull with a chicken perched on its back standing outside the front gate. "It is them; what are they doing here?"

CF and Ness went outside to meet those two, and he asked, "What are you two doing here? And where's Punk?"

"Moo," mooed Pork.

"What did you say?"

"He said they here to ask for hot water," translated Ness.

"Cluck," clucked Pix.

"They just found an inn to stay at, but no animals allowed, and there weren't hot water."

"Okay, sounds reasonable. You guys better not be up to anything! Don't think we are on good terms!" said CF.

Peach came to them with a boiling kettle and CF poured it on the two, and in a puff of smoke, the two animals turned back into Space Pirates.

"Thanks for the help," said Pork.

"You are the only ones we're familiar with," said Pix.

"Yeah, whatever," said CF. "We're just people who are too nice."

"We're off to the inn, so good night!"

Then the two SPs left for the night.

"What a day today…" mumbled Ness.

As they walked back into the mansion, Haruhi asked them, "Did those two animals just turned into aliens?" CF gave her a nod as reply. "I've never seen anything like that before!"

"You really like these kinds of things, don't you?" Samus asked her.

-

Nighttime around 23:30…

Haruhi stretched her arms into the air and yawned. "I feel so sleepy… I think I'll just go to bed now."

"Okay, I'll lead you to your room," Peach said to her.

"Don't bother, you already told me already. Good night, everyone! See ya tomorrow!" And Haruhi walked up the stairs.

Shortly after she left, Mikuru said, "I think I'll go now too. Thank you for inviting us here."

"You're welcome! Treat this place as your home!" Zelda said to her.

"Hold on a second there," Mewtwo said to Mikuru, and then turned to Yuki. "I want to ask you two a question."

"What is it?" asked Mikuru.

"You two… Aren't human, right?"

Yuki gave a rather surprised look, though her face didn't really show anything. Mikuru blushed and said, "How did you know?!"

"What are you talking about, Mewtwo?" Link asked him. "They look like humans to me!"

"Yeah, but if you mean they have pointy ears like Link, I understand," added Luigi.

Mewtwo looked at Mikuru and said, "Maybe you are human, but the other one definitely isn't. Am I right, Yuki?"

Yuki kept silent for a while, and then spoke up, "You are very right in what you said."

"What are you talking about? Are you really not human?" asked Samus.

"Then what are you?" asked Fox.

"I am a human interface created by the Integrated Data Entity. To put it simple, I am a data life form that does not have a physical form, but can maintain the form of any living things that currently exists," explained Yuki.

"Um… I don't get it…" commented Young Link.

"Just to put it simple," said Fox. "You are not of this world, right?"

"Correct," said Yuki. "People of this world would refer to terms like this as aliens."

"So you are an alien?" asked Luigi, and then he screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Tell us! Do you have anything to do with those aliens who invaded?" asked Falco, pointing his finger at her, and then he turned to Mikuru. "And you! What are you?"

Mikuru trembled and sweated nervously. "I… I…"

"Hey! Be nice to a girl!" Roy said to Falco, and then turned to Mikuru. "Don't worry; we won't harm you even if you tell us what you really are. Don't be afraid! Just tell us and we will listen."

"Thanks… I am actually… from the… future…" explained Mikuru. "I am not… from this… time period."

"So you come from far in the future like 22nd century?" asked Ness. "What time period are you from?"

"That's classified," replied Mikuru.

"Uh… I won't force you if you don't wanna say it…"

"I also changed my appearance and age when I came here. I'm actually much older than I look."

"So how old are you really?" asked G&W.

"That's classified…"

"Well, if you insist on keeping it a secret, we can always ask Mewtwo!" said Bowser. "Hey Mewtwo, how old is she really?"

"That classified," replied Mewtwo.

"Hey! Spit it out!"

"Privacy is sacred to oneself. Thou shall not spill the beans."

"Argh… Forget it…"

"I have no relations with those aliens that attacked this place," said Mikuru. "I… wouldn't do such terrible thing…"

"There are no relations between us both and the aliens who invaded," explained Yuki. "Furthermore, those aliens are not of this time period. They came from a different era. An abnormal time-space continuum happened yesterday and it resulted in the appearance of the battleship and various aliens showing up in this place."

"So I was right after all…" said Mewtwo. "The battleship indeed isn't from this time period."

"So you mean those aliens in fact come from the far future?" asked Ness.

"Correct," said Yuki. "They come from, precisely, the 26th century."

"26th century?!" gasped the Smashers.

"Man! That's like 500 years from now!" exclaimed Popo.

"There will be those monsters in the future of our world?! Now I have every reason to be scared!" cried Luigi.

"You'll be dead even before the 22nd century," Ganondorf said to him.

"Oh right… I forgot…"

"But why would-a those aliens come here?" wondered Mario.

"That I do not know," said Yuki. "But they may very well be here to take advantage of this time period's primitive technology."

"So they're here to strike on us when we do not have weapons powerful enough to take on them so that they can change history and claim this planet as their own, eh?" said Captain Falcon. "Sounds like a typical science fiction story to me."

Falco pounded his chest and said, "No matter whom those villains are, I will not allow them to do what they want as long as I am here!"

"By the way," asked Peach. "Since Haruhi always wanted to meet unique people like you, does she know about this?"

Mikuru shook her head and responded, "No, she doesn't. We want to keep it a secret to her until she finds out herself."

"Why not just tell her straight away?" said Samus.

"Yeah! Imagine how happy she would be if she knew about this!" agreed Yoshi. "If someone gave me a present, I would open it right away without further delay!"

"Miss Suzumiya contains a power that interests our species," explained Yuki. "To further investigate her powers, we must keep our identity a secret to her."

Hearing this, the Smashers were rather surprised. "You mean she has some supernatural powers herself too?" asked Pichu.

"No wonder she wants to know if there are other people like her!" said Roy.

"This is understandable," said Ganondorf. "It is normal for people with common abilities to hang together."

"So is that why there are only birds and birds together and not bees and birds together?" asked Pichu.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Pikachu asked him.

"However, Miss Suzumiya is not aware of the power that she has," continued Yuki.

"Now that's even stranger…" mumbled Link.

"So what is the power that she has?" asked Marth.

"She has the power to alter reality and create things she want it to be," explained Yuki. "It can be unleashed at full power if Miss Suzumiya is ever to become bored. If that happens, the world can be in danger of destruction."

"Mamamia!" gasped Mario.

"Oh no! I have even more reason to be scared of living!" cried Luigi.

"Okay, this is getting way too farfetched," said Ganondorf. "She can create her own ideal world and even destroy it? That sounds like a fiction story!"

"It's true…" said Mikuru

"Miss Suzumiya wished for supernatural things and events to happen, and because she desires it so much, her power came in and made the unimaginable come true," explained Yuki.

"If what you say is true, then does the alien who are called Bydo be in fact Miss Suzumiya's doing?" asked Pit.

"Um… I don't know about that one," said Mikuru. "We reached this place about five in the evening, and we saw from the news that the attack took place in afternoon. If it was Miss Suzumiya's doing, then it shouldn't happen until she was here."

"It is safe to assume that it is not Miss Suzumiya's doing," said Yuki. "As powerful as her powers are, it will not cause harm to the real world. In fact, she can create her own parallel world if she wishes for something to happen. This parallel world coexists with this real world, and that is where her powers take place."

"A parallel world that coexists with our world?" said Zelda curiously.

"Well, that's not surprising considering we went to the Forbidden Realm to fight the Darkling already," said Ganondorf.

"I did study about this before," said Fox, rubbing his chin. "This universe isn't the only one we know. There are several other universes that coexist with this one, but it cannot be seen or accessed through normal means. Forbidden Realm was one of them."

"Ah! I remember that!" said Parry. "I remember Crazy Hand and his wireframe chanting crazy stuffs like bladeebladeeblah or something, and then a huge door popped out of nowhere and we went inside!"

"It would be interesting to visit other alternate worlds if I get the chance," said Mewtwo with interest.

"But how on earth can Haruhi not know that she has this bizarre power?" asked Dr. Mario.

"Yeah! If I had the ability to suck everything like a black hole, I would knew it when I was a baby!" said Kirby.

"Hey, they explained already that all these happened in another parallel world that Haruhi herself even cannot see," Samus reminded him. "So even if weird things happened, she wouldn't know."

"So basically, you two are here to keep-a an eye on Haruhi's power so that-a eet doesn't go outta control and destroy everything, right-a?" Mario asked the two girls. They both gave a nod as a reply.

"Yeow… We better not make her bored," said Luigi with a gulp of fear. "Or else apocalypse will come early…"

"I doubt she'll become bored staying with people like us," said Bowser. "My appearance alone made her jump with joy!"

After a long chat, everyone went to bed and settled things for the night…

-

Early the next morning…

A large shadow loomed over the city of Twosome…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This may not be the most action-packed chapter. After all, there were plenty of actions in the previous chapter, so I might as well dedicate one chapter to relaxation. The real fun begins next chapter!

**Next chapter: **_**The Counterattack**_

**Trivia:  
**1. In the earlier stories, I always said Pork would transform into a cow. However, cow usually means female ones that are black and white and have udders. Since Pork is male, it would make more sense that he becomes a bull. You know, the brown kind with horns.


	6. The Counterattack

Sorry for the wait. I was in a momentary writer's block when trying to come up with this chapter. Plus, I also have a big report for college, so there wasn't much time to work on this chapter.

**Chapter 6: The Counterattack**

* * *

Early morning… 

Peach woke up and yawned and stretched. "Aw… That was a good sleep!" Without thinking twice, she brought her legs down the side of her bed and stomped on something round and soft.

"YEOW!!!!" shrieked Samus in pain.

Peach quickly lifted up her legs from stepping on Samus's breasts. "I'm so sorry! I forgot you were here!"

The three visitors from yesterday borrowed Samus's room for the night, so she slept in Peach and Zelda's room, and on the floor.

"Never mind…" cried Samus in pain while clutching the painful area. "As long as they're not flattened…"

-

Most of the Smashers are now awakened and at the table eating breakfast. "Have you heard explosions this morning?" asked DK.

This caused everyone to turn his or her eyes toward him and stare at him with awe. "What?" asked DK curiously.

"Speaking of this, I did indeed hear explosions," said Pichu. "They're actually quite loud."

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone heard that," added Dr. Mario. "If Donkey Kong can hear it, then everyone can."

"And there was this column of smoke rising from over the horizon too," added Haruhi. "It's like someone is making a huge campfire or something."

"Or maybe something is on fire," said Roy. "Wait a minute…"

"Column of smoke?" said everyone curiously.

"What, you guys didn't see it?" said Haruhi. "I saw it when I woke up and opened the balcony door."

Everyone rushed towards the nearest window at once and looked out as far as they can. "I see it!" said Ganondorf, pointing at a large black smoke rising from over the hills.

"It's in the direction of Twosome!" said Ness.

"And that!" Samus pointed to what looks like a battleship hovering nearby the smoke.

"It's that same battleship from two days ago!" gasped Young Link.

"Are the aliens taking on Twosome this time?" wondered Luigi. "Then it may be coming here! Run!!!"

"Aaaaaaah!!!!" screamed Mikuru.

"That does it!" said CF in an angry-sounding voice while cracking his fists. "It's time to settle this!"

"Wanna take on them?" asked Marth.

CF began to walk out the room. "Who's with me?"

"We can't just take on them like this," Fox reminded him. "We need a plan!"

"So I guess we're off to the secret lab again?" asked Link.

"Wow! You guys have a secret lab?" asked Haruhi. "That's so exciting! Can I visit it?"

"But as soon as you find out how to access it, you probably won't feel the same about it…" Zelda told her.

-

Twosome is in chaos…

People were running for their lives as robots and spaceships were blasting the whole place with bombs and lasers, blowing up anything that got in their way. The battleship itself also dropped bombs and the various turrets lined along its body would fire away at the self-defense force sent out by the military.

Nobody can match the terrifying powers of the Bydo…

Meanwhile, the Space Pirate Trio were sitting on a nearby treetop, watching the destruction going on. "Quite a destruction going on, eh?" said Pix.

"Brings back memories of when we Space Pirates were still an organization and plundering on colonies and planets," said Pork.

Pix turned to Punk and asked him, "So are we just going to sit here and watch those aliens destroy this place?"

"We side with nobody unless we are hired," replied Punk. "We have no reason to get ourselves into situations that doesn't concern us, unless someone wants us to help them."

While he was saying this, a couple of Arwings flew over their tree and towards the battlefield. "Those jets… Could those be the Smashers?" asked Pix.

Punk turned his attention to the subway station nearby and saw the Smashers coming out one by one. "So they're here," he said.

Mario got out first and looked around. "Mamamia! Theez place eez ruined!"

"Thos aliens really have gone too far!" said Link.

"You know what to do, guys," said CF, punching his palm. "We'll take on any land forces and rescue the people if possible. Fox and Falco will handle the air forces by themselves, unless they need us."

"Right! Let's get smashing!" said Bowser. And the Smashers head off in different directions.

"Seems that they didn't notice us," said Pork.

-

Meanwhile, Fox is in his Arwing shooting down any spaceships that came towards him. Fox contacted Falco and said, "This is Fox! Are you receiving me, Falco?"

"Yes, heard you," replied the voice of Falco.

"We'll take out all the turrets on the battleship and unarm it, then we'll take down the whole thing by finding the possible weak spot!"

"You don't have to tell me! I'm heading for it right now!"

-

Falco swiftly flew through the air while shooting down incoming jets and spaceships. He is very skilled and missed no target that go in his way. "Ha! I really enjoying dogfights like this!" he said to himself. He noticed a couple of jets coming up from behind, and so he quickly flew upwards to avoid their shots and circles around to their back before taking them down from behind. "Nobody can sneak up behind the great Falco that I am! Ha!"

-

Back on the ground, the Smashers were fighting the land forces there too.

"Falcon Punch!" CF punched a robot in the stomach really hard that it flew backwards and crashed into another one before exploding.

"Dark Rain!" Ganondorf gathered an energy ball in his hand that exploded into smaller ones, and they homed in towards the jets in the sky and shot them down.

"Thunder!" Pikachu let out a loud shout and a thundercloud formed up high in the sky and shot out lightning bolts in various directions, zapping down the jets. Pichu also did the same thing, but one of the bolts came down on him and charred him a bit.

Kirby sucked in one of the robots, and then spit it out at another robot and wrecked them. Another robot showed up behind him and was about to take on him when suddenly Jigglypuff came rolling like a bowling ball and knocked it away. "Thanks, Jigglypuff!" Kirby said to him.

"No problem!" she replied.

-

Back in the sky, Fox is still facing off against the various jets. Being a skilled pilot, he was able to do his job very well. "These things are so annoying!" he said. "I must not waste time fighting these small fries! Time to head for the big one!"

As he head for the battleship, be noticed a hatch opening up below it, and what seems like a giant robot dropped down from there.

-

Samus is taking on the land forces by herself. Various robots came after her, and she shot them all down with seeker missiles. "That was too easy!" she said. "Is there anything that will provide me a challenge?"

Then she heard a stomp coming from behind her, and she turned around and saw a large robot three times taller than her—Land Gains. "Okay, this should satisfy me," she thought.

Gains looked down at her before whipping out a bazooka, and fired a shot at her. Samus quickly hopped out of the way and fired at the robot, but her shots would just bounce off the massive lump of metal's body. Gains pointed his bazooka at her and fired another shot that she was able to avoid. The shot kept on going and blasted down the tree that the SP Trio was standing on.

BOOM!!!

Luckily, those three hopped away in time to avoid it. "They really want to a pick a fight with us, don't?" said Punk.

Samus charged up a beam and fired at Gains, but the shot didn't do anything too. "This guy sure is tough!" she thought.

Gains aimed at her again and fired another shot, but once again it missed.

"But slow." She pressed some buttons on her arm cannon and switched to plasma beam mode. She charged up another shot and fired a large orange blast.

When hit, Gains was sent backwards from an explosion and the bazooka flew off his hand and shattered, but the robot itself is left a bit charred and nothing more. "Heh! It's working!" Samus thought.

Gains shook the dust off its body and whipped out a machine gun this time, and proceeded to take a sweep around the area. Samus jumped into the air and fired plasma shots at it. The robot lifted up its gun to protect itself from the shot, and fired a couple more shots at her. Samus quickly morphed into a ball and was able to avoid them, as she is smaller in that form and is therefore harder to get hit. She landed on top of the robot's head and bounced off it, but not before placing a bomb that took the robot in the face by surprise. She landed next to its feet and placed two more bombs there, and when they blew up, the robot is knocked off its feet and landed on its body on the ground.

Samus rolled away from him and got back to normal form, and then she fired several super missiles at the robot.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

"That should do!" she thought.

But when the smoke cleared, Gains is seen standing up once again, but various parts of its body is torn and malfunctioning.

"Still not down yet? But almost."

Gains angrily threw a punch forward, but Samus hopped into the air and fired plasma beams at the arm, tearing it off from the body. She landed in front of the robot and fired several shots into its face, with each shot pushing it back a bit.

She then switched to ice beam and fired at the legs, encasing them in ice and therefore halting the robot's movement. She morphed into a ball again and this time placed two power bombs next to the robot's frozen feet, and got away a good distance.

Unable to move due to cold feet, Gains took the explosions of the power bombs head on.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!

When the smoke cleared, Land Gains is nowhere in sight, except for the feet that is still frozen in ice. "That wasn't too hard," she said to herself.

-

"Hiya!!!" shouted Link as he jumped into the air and performed a sword spin, wiping out the airborne enemies around him. He dropped back to the ground and sheathed his sword just at the same time the pieces of spaceships fell to the ground. "Too easy," he said to himself.

-

"Take this!" Bowser tossed a punch into a robot's face and knocked all the screws off its face. Another robot came up from behind, but Bowser jumped back and rammed it down using his spike shell and killed it. He turned around and saw more robots running at him with guns in their hands. "These guys really like to come to their graves, don't they?" He took a deep breath and shot out a stream of fire from his mouth, and just like this, all the robots were burned down.

-

Back in the sky, Fox and Falco were still dealing with the airborne enemies. Fox flew at a group of jets and precisely shot down all of them with lasers. A jet showed up behind him and was about to take a shot, but it was shot down by Falco instead. "I guess you should be thankful," Falco said to him.

"Watch out! More are coming!" said Fox in panic.

More jets flew after them and fired several bullets. Both Fox and Falco performed a barrel roll and deflected the bullets, and then proceeded to shoot down the jets. "These guys won't stop coming out!" said Falco. "Unless we take down the battleship, this madness will never end!"

"You got something there," said Fox. "Let's try to find its weak spot and destroy it!"

They both flew at the battleship and began firing at various parts of it. The turrets lined along the wings and body of the battleship also began firing at the duo. Fox did a barrel roll and deflected the beams, and fired his own beams to take out the turrets. He then flew underneath the battleship and spotted a gun hanging from below there.

The gun pointed at Fox and fired a stream of bullets that he managed to avoid. He flew towards the gun while firing several shots at it.

BANG!!

The gun blew off from the battleship and fell towards the ground below.

Marth was standing just directly below it, fighting off the robots that were attacking him. "Marth! Watch out!" Fox shouted.

Marth looked up and saw the gun falling towards his head, but he continued to stay still. When the gun is about to hit him, he calmly swung his sword in an upward arc and the gun broke in half and flew in both directions.

"Phew… That was close…" said Fox. "Sorry for the trouble."

"That was nothing," said Marth.

Fox continued to focus on the battleship, and that's when he noticed the bottom part of it opening, and out came an egg-shaped spaceship—Fine Motion.

"A bigger one?" thought Fox.

Fine Motion flew away from underneath the battleship and went a short distance from it. Then both the sides of FM detached itself from the main body, leaving the main body to be shaped like that of a pincer.

"What was that?" wondered Fox. "Doesn't matter; I'll have to destroy it before it does anything!" He flew towards the main body to confront it.

The pincer opened and revealed several guns lined underneath its surface, and the guns shot out a steady stream of laser. Fox quickly flew out of the way to avoid the laser, but then one of the pieces appeared in front of the beam and deflected it towards the direction of Fox.

"What the?!"

Fox quickly got away from the beam's path, but the other body part appeared above the beam and deflected it at Fox again.

"Again?!

Fox quickly got out of the beam's way, but like before, the body parts kept on getting in front of the beam and bounced it back and forth in hope of hitting Fox.

"Ugh! This madness just won't stop!" cried Fox in frustration. Fox quickly spun out of the laser's way again, and this time the body part didn't go after the laser to deflect it.

Link was standing down there when he saw the laser coming. "Whoa!" He quickly hopped back to avoid the laser, which hit the ground and burst.

Link looked up to see his attacker. "That thing wants to mess with me? I'll show him!" He got out his bow and attached a lighted bomb onto the end of it, and then fired it at FM.

His skill with the bow must be really good, because it was able to reach high enough into the sky and hit FM. Unfortunately, it hit the outer covering and missed the core, and therefore did not damage it despite the explosion.

The spaceship pointed down at Link and fired a beam at him. Link quickly hop out of the beam's direction in hope of avoiding it, but right before the beam hits the ground, a part appeared below the beam and bounced it towards Link.

"What the?!" Link quickly held up his shield, but the blast of beam sent him rolling backwards very far until he flew into the belly of Pork.

"You all right there?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Link asked him.

"Just passing by when we got dragged into this like an innocent sheep."

"Whatever you say… I'm gonna teach that guy a lesson!"

"C'mon, that thing is airborne and you are on ground! I've never heard of a mano-a-mano battle between a guy and a spaceship!"

"You've never met me before then!"

FM pointed at them and fired another beam, but they both jumped out of the way to avoid it.

Back in the air, Fox was trying to shoot FM's core, but the pincer would always close to prevent him from hitting it whenever he tried to shoot it from the front. If he tried to shoot from the side, where the core is totally exposed, FM would turn around in time to block it. "This thing's tougher than I thought!" he said.

Another bomb arrow shot down from below and struck FM in the armor, creating a harmless explosion.

"Hey you! I'm your opponent!" shouted Link. The spaceship responded by firing a beam straight at him, but Link rolled out of the way. "If only I could get into the sky! I bet that glowing thing in it is the weak spot!" He turned to look at Pork and asked him, "Can you give me a lift?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just toss me at him!"

Pork looked up at FM and looked then at Link again. "Are you kidding me?!"

Back in the sky, Fox was still confronting FM. FM opened up its armor and faced Fox, and then a purplish wave was emitted from the guns, and when it hit Fox, his movements began to slow down. "Ugh! What the?! My Arwing is slowing down!" he gasped. "Is this a gravitational wave or what?!"

While some of the guns are releasing the wave, some other guns began charging up a laser beam.

"Oh no! I must run fast!" Fox tried to turn direction, but due to the gravitational wave, his movements were greatly decreased and he is turning really slow. It seems as if he has no chance to escape in time.

Back down there, Pork held Link up above his head and Link is as stiff as a log ready to be thrown. "No regrets, huh?" asked Pork.

"Just do it! Fox is in danger!" said Link.

"As you wish! Human Cannonball!" Pork then tossed Link in the direction of FM, and because of his strength, Link shot through the air with a velocity almost that of a cannonball being fired from a cannon.

As he flew towards FM, he got out his Master Sword and curled himself up with the sword sticking outwards.

Just when the beams were about to come out and hit Fox, Link flew straight into the core and performed a powerful spinning attack. "Inverted Tornado Spin!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!

Fine Motion was cleanly cleaved in half vertically from the middle as Link continued to fly through the air. Both the parts that were floating around fell to the ground and stopped moving, and the main body began to short circuit before exploding in midair.

KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!

"Yes!" exclaimed Link, but he began to panic when he realized that he was falling. "Oh no!"

Luckily, Fox flew underneath him and caught him just in time. "Thanks for the help, Link," he said.

"That was nothing!" Link said.

-

Everywhere else, the battle was still going on.

"Psychic!" Mewtwo raised his arms and created a psychic wave that halted all the jets action and they exploded without a warning.

Mario got underneath a robot and performed an uppercut into his chin, knocking the head off.

DK picked up a robot and slammed him on top of another one.

Yoshi ate one of the robots and laid out a, surprising enough, metal egg! He used the egg as a bowling ball and bowled down other robots.

"PSI Rocking!" Ness fired several energy orbs into the sky and shot down the jets.

YL performed a sword spin that took out the robots surrounding him.

Pit was flying around in air, shooting down the jets with his light arrows.

The Ice Climbers blew out cold air from their mouth and froze some jets, which fell down and smacked the heads of some unfortunate robots.

Roy swung his sword and shot out fireballs that burned down his enemies.

G&W jumped above a robot and got out what looks like a drill (it might by a key) and slammed it into the robot's head and killed it.

Even the SP Trio were helping the Smashers with the fight.

As you may have noticed, Peach, Zelda, Luigi, and Dr. Mario aren't here because they aren't really the fighting type. Wario isn't here because he doesn't live with the Smashers and doesn't care about saving the world either.

While the good guys were still battling the Bydo army, they felt a tremor coming from the ground. "What's that? An earthquake?" said Pikachu curiously.

Pichu placed his ear against the ground and listened. "It's coming from below!"

Suddenly, the ground burst open and a large and long mechanical snake with a drill-like mouth came out and flew into the air—Contrite.

"Whoa! Not another snake!" said CF.

"This one looks different though," said Ganondorf.

"Whatever that is, it's only here to get busted by me!" said Bowser.

Contrite flew towards a building and crashed through it like it was nothing, and proceeded to plow down several other houses.

"Hey you!" Bowser shouted at it. He took a breath and breathed fire at the body of the mecha snake, but it did no harm. "Tough skin you got there, eh? Take this!" He got out an oil-filled bottle and threw it at the snake and quickly followed up with another fire breath. Both the bottle and the fire hit the snake at the same time and created a massive fiery explosion. But to his surprise, it didn't bother the snake at all! "What the?!"

"The weak spot is the section of the body that is glowing red!" explained Samus after scanning Contrite. She fired a super missile at that section of Contrite, but the snake moved fast and allowed the missile to hit somewhere else of its body instead.

The snake then headed for the ground and drilled into it using its drill-like mouth.

"It's getting away!" said DK.

"Do we have to face another heart-like thingamajig?" wondered CF.

"Why don't we jump down and see?" asked Ganondorf.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them burst open and Contrite shot back up, sending the Smashers who were standing there flying in other directions and getting battered by flying debris.

-

Back in the air, Falco was still facing off against the battleship. He flew to the front of it and noticed a large hole in the front part. "Now what is that hole for?" he wondered. As he flew closer to inspect, he notice a bright glow coming from the hole, and he figured out what it was, and so quickly flew out of the way just in time to avoid a freaking huge laser beam that shot out of the hole.

The beam kept on moving and demolished a mountain that is far in the distance.

"Whoa! So that's what it's for!" said Falco. "Such a dangerous weapon shouldn't be played with!" He flew towards the laser cannon again just as it began to charge up for another blast. When he got near the cannon, he shot a bomb into it and flew up and away.

The cannon finished charging, but when it tried to fire, an explosion occurred instead and the cannon is left smoking black and malfunctioned. "Ha! Now I've taught you a lesson!" laughed Falco. He flew above the battleship and continued to fire at the turrets lined along the top of it.

-

While all these battles were going on, Haruhi and her other two friends popped out from the subway station. "I'm telling you girls that it's too dangerous to come!" said Luigi, who showed up behind them.

"Whoa! This place is totally demolished!" said Haruhi, looking at the ruins of Twosome.

"This is horrible…" said Mikuru in fear. Yuki showed no emotion.

"Gulp… I shouldn't have some in the first place…" mumbled Luigi.

While Roy was fighting off his enemies, he noticed those four and said to them, "Hey! What are you guys doing here? I taught we told you not to come!"

"I wanted to take more pictures for my aliens and monsters collection!" explained Haruhi. "The others wanted to stop me, so they followed me all the way here in hope of doing so. But they're not doing a good job at it."

"Now you're talking…" grumbled Luigi.

Then a robot showed up in front of them, and Luigi and Mikuru screamed, "YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Haruhi was shocked a bit, but she bravely reached into her pocket to get the camera, but noticed that she forgot to bring it. "Oops… I forgot to bring it…" She looked up at the robot who is pointing a gun at her. "Um… Can I have your autograph?"

Roy rushed in from behind and kicked the robot in the side, sending it tumbling away. The robot got up again and fired a shot, but Roy blocked it using his sword and then jumped forward and sliced it in half. "You guys get out of here at once!" he shouted at the four.

"Hey! I went through all the trouble just to get here, and you're telling me to return?" replied Haruhi.

"Let's get out of here, Miss Suzumiya…" Mikuru said to her. "It's too dangerous here…"

"Right, it's too scary for me…" said Luigi.

CRASH!!!

They turned around to look at the source of the sound and found the subway station smashed to bits, thanks to Contrite…

"Okay, now we can't go back, so I'm staying," said Haruhi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Luigi, and for special effect, the background becomes the same one as that famous painting entitled The Scream. You know, the one with a bald guy putting his hands against the side of his face and screaming and the background is like a sunset and at a harbor or something. Just look it up on the Internet.

"Damn! This is not good!" cursed Roy. Suddenly, a thin beam pierced through his chest from behind, and blood is sent gushing out from the wound. "GUH!!!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! ROY!!!!" shrieked Luigi and Mikuru in fright. Even Haruhi was shocked and gasped. Yuki, however, showed no emotions.

Roy kneeled onto the ground and coughed out blood, and turned around to look at his attacker, who is nothing more than a simple robot. "Damn you…" he cursed. He painfully got back up and charged at the robot and pierced its head using his sword.

Suddenly, a beam shot down next to his feet and blew him away.

"YAAAA!!!!"

"ROY!!!!" screamed Luigi.

A robot that looks just like a Land Gains, except the size of an average adult, landed in front of the four and pointed its gun at them. "Wait, don't shoot! We can settle this some other way!" said Haruhi in fear while slowly backing away.

"Help me…" cried Mikuru.

"Don't kill me! I have a parrot back home who needs me…" said Luigi. Yuki is like always…

The Gains said nothing and fired its gun, but the four acted fast and ducked out of the way, and quickly ran, but the Gains went after them.

"Don't follow us!!!!" screamed Luigi as he ran while looking back.

"HELP ME!!!!" screamed Mikuru.

"This isn't the way I expected it!" cried Haruhi, who is for once feeling scared.

The robot fired its gun and the beam grazed passed Luigi's shoulder, and he fell to the ground in pain. "YAAA!!!!! I'M SHOT!!!"

The Gains walked up to him and pointed the gun at his face. "NOOO!!!! DON'T!!!!" screamed Luigi. In panic, he jumped up and uppercut the robot in the chin, and amazingly enough, the robot is sent shooting up into the sky on fire.

The Gains fell back down and hit the ground and exploded.

KABOOOOM!!!

Luigi was left standing there wondering to himself what on earth happened. "Uh… What happened…?"

Haruhi came up to him and said, "Wow! That punch you delivered was so cool!"

"I did…?"

Roy slowly walked towards them while holding his hand against his wound. "Are you guys… all right…?"

"Roy! You should be concerned about yourself instead!" Luigi said to him.

"Never mind about me. This is nothing compared to what I've been through before…"

-

Fox and Falco are now facing the battleship seriously. "I scanned it!" said Fox. "The middle section of the top! We must blow it up!"

"Then let's go!" said Falco.

They both flew at the covering on the middle section of the battleship and fired several lasers at it. The various turrets around that place fired lasers at them, and they would do a barrel roll to deflect the beams. They circled up into the air again and continued to fire at that section. Fox then fired a bomb at that part.

KABOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

The bomb blew up that portion of the battleship, revealing its engines inside. "Yes!" exclaimed Fox.

When that part is torn off, a glowing orb is seen sitting among the engines. "What's that?" asked Falco.

"That must be the core or something! If we can destroy it, we can destroy the battleship!"

They both fired at the glowing orb, but to their surprise, a force shield appeared around the core and absorbed the laser! Falco fired his last bomb at the core in hope of destroying it.

KABOOOOOM!!!

"Yes!" exclaimed Falco. But to his surprise, the core is left unharmed!

"How can that be possible?!" gasped Fox. "Even our bombs aren't strong enough to damage the core? Just what is that thing?!" He used the Arwing computer to scan the glowing orb, and got a strange result. "Unknown organic life form?! No weakness are known?!"

"These Bydo aliens sure got strange and powerful technology!" said Falco. "They really are from the 26th century after all!"

The orb began to flash, and then it shot out large energy balls in various directions. Fox and Falco didn't saw these energy balls coming and were shot.

"Oh no!!!" they screamed as their Arwings began to catch fire and fall towards the ground below. Luckily, they pressed the eject button in time and they were shot out of the Arwing and floated down slowly using parachutes. Their Arwings crashed to the bottom and exploded.

"Argh! They sure got us good!" growled Falco.

"This is no time to relax…" said Fox in fear. Several tadpole-like creatures came out of the glowing orb and flew after them!

Mewtwo then appeared in front of the two and fired a shadow ball and blew up those tadpoles. "Are you two all right?"

"We're all right," said Fox.

"But not our Arwings!" said Falco.

"Things are looking very bad," said Mewtwo. "That mecha snake is doing great damage to us and we cannot find a way to destroy it, and some of us are greatly injured, especially Roy."

Then a part of the battleship opened, and a Land Gains popped out and flew in their direction with its bazooka charged up. "Things are in the worst situation possible right now…" said Mewtwo with a worried face.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

This chapter sure is long, but it's full of action! The climax is coming soon, so I hope you look forward to it!

**Next chapter: **_**The Savior**_


	7. The Savior

**Chapter 7: The Savior**

* * *

The Land Gains fired a blast of energy at Mewtwo and the parachuting duo. Mewtwo quickly put up a barrier in front of him and easily blocked the shot. He then charged up electricity in his hand and fired a lightning bolt at Gains, who took the shock but shrugged it off easily. Mewtwo quickly formed a shield around himself and the two, and quickly brought them to the ground below fast. 

"Thanks," said Fox. "We wouldn't last long if we just float down slowly."

They looked up and saw a strange thing happening to the battleship.

The glowing orb on the battleship began to turn darker and darker in color until it gave off a purple glow. Then in a bright flash, a reddish, circular force shield is formed around the battleship, totally enveloping it.

"What is happening?!" gasped Fox.

Then red strands of strings grew out of the glowing purple orb and rose into the air and waved around as if it has life.

The rest of the Smashers also spotted what was happening and everyone, including the Bydo army, all had their attentions at the strange phenomenon happening.

"What is happening?!" asked Link in surprise.

"I have a bad-a feeling about-a theez…" said Mario in fear.

The strings came down on the surface of the battleship and wrapped themselves around the whole thing, and then let off a bright glow. Little by little, an organic covering began to appear on where the strings have touched and the battleship started to turn from metal into flesh.

"What the heck?!" gasped CF.

"Now that's something new," said Ganondorf.

"Let's hope nothing bad happens…" said Pikachu in fear.

Soon, a good portion of the battleship has taken an organic look, with grayish skin and flesh replacing the metal covering. Slowly, the glowing purple orb rose from its resting place and hovered a few feet above the battleship, but still within the force shield. The orb gave off a flickering bright flash that made everyone covered their eyes, and a loud, echoing voice can be heard coming from the orb. It said, "We are Bydo… We are the embodiment of evil… We hate all… We detest all… We shall consume… We shall rule all… Everything will be consumed… We will destroy all!"

"It's talking!" gasped Nana.

"Just what is that thing exactly?!" asked Popo.

"If they want to destroy us all, then we will destroy them first!" said Bowser.

"Right, we can't just let them do whatever they want," said Marth. "This is our world and time period. We will never lose it to aliens from the future!"

"How do we get up there and fight it?" asked Pichu.

Several tadpole-like creatures flew out from the glowing orb and went towards the Smashers below. The bottom of the battleship also opened and several bizarre creatures dropped out.

"I guess it just got answered…"

Mushrooms made of flesh landed on the ground and began hopping in random directions. "Mamamia! Look-a at that-a mushroom!" said Mario.

"I've never seen something more disgusting than this!" said Luigi.

One of the flesh mushrooms hopped at Mario, and he quickly unleashed a flaming palm attack and sent it flying.

"These guys shouldn't be much of a trouble," thought Luigi as he got into fighting stance. "I can't always rely on my older brother." He turned to the girls behind him and said to them, "Just you wait! I can get serious if I must!"

Then a large lizard-like monster with long, muscular limbs dropped down in front of him and growled.

"Ugh…"

"Get him! You said you can, right?" asked Haruhi.

Luigi pointed in a random direction and said, "Look! There's a flying penguin in a pirate costume!" He did this in hope of distracting the monster. The monster probably didn't believe him or didn't understand what he said, as it didn't budge at all. "Um… My mom's calling me… See ya!" And Luigi ran away.

"Hey! I thought you said you were gonna beat up that monster!" Haruhi shouted at him. She turned to the monster and saw it approaching them. "Oh no…"

"I'm scared!" screamed Mikuru. Yuki is… You know…

The monster swung its claw and slashed Haruhi in the body and knocked her onto her back.

"YAAAAAA!!!!" she screamed.

"Miss Suzumiya!!!" gasped Mikuru.

Haruhi put her hand over her wound and cried, "I'm bleeding! Somebody help me!"

The monster prepared for another attack, but Yuki jumped at the monster and delivered a quick but strong kick into its face, knocking it back a few feet. This didn't bother the monster, as it roared and stepped forward again.

Suddenly, CF rushed in between them and grabbed the monster by its face and hurled it aside. "Are you girls all right?" he asked them.

"How can I be all right?!" replied Haruhi. "I'm hurt! I've never been hit by someone in my life! Even my parents never hit me!"

"Well, now you know how it feels to get hit."

The monster got back up and headed in their direction. "Yaaa!!! It's coming again!" screamed Mikuru.

CF rushed at the monster and punched it in the face really hard, followed with several kicks and punches. Finally, he grabbed the monster by the head and somehow created a fiery explosion. "Falcon Dive!"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

And the monster was blown away.

-

Elsewhere, the other Smashers and the SP Trio were fighting with various monsters such as large insects, moving organic masses, flying jellyfish, flesh mushrooms, large worms, skinless vultures, and large spiders.

"These guys won't stop coming!" complained Samus while blasting her enemies to oblivion.

Suddenly, the ground underneath them burst open and Contrite flew back out and soared into the air again. "And that thing won't stop harassing us!" added Roy.

A large energy blast shot down from the sky and hit the area around the Smashers, blowing them away. Marth turned to the source of the blast and saw the Land Gains. "That robot is getting annoying too!" he said.

The Gains aimed with his gun again and fired a rapid burst of bullets, sweeping the floor and trying to hit the Smashers. The Smashers were forced to run and 'dance' around to avoid getting shot.

"Dammit! Take this!" Samus fired a super missile at Gains, but the giant robot moved out of the way to avoid it. "Let's see if you can avoid this then!" Samus fired a seeker missile this time, and though the robot ran from it, it followed the robot everywhere.

But then Contrite got in between the Gains and the missile and took the blow to its own body. But because it didn't hit the glowing section of the body, Contrite was all right from the attack.

"Damn! They are team working now!" cursed Samus.

-

"Rapid Punch!" G&W unleashed a fury of quick punches using a pair of boxing gloves against the face of a snake-like monster. He then quickly pulled out a hammer the size of him out of nowhere and whacked the snake out.

A skinless vulture-like alien swooped down towards the Ice Climbers. Popo brought up his hammer in front of his face and the vulture smacked into the base of the hammer face first and fell to the ground, and was later pounded flat.

DK ran over to a group of flesh mushrooms while slapping his hand against the ground rapidly, flattening them all. Did I mention that there's quite an amount of blood flying around too? "These things are gross!" cried DK, looking at his blood-soaked hand.

-

The Land Gains continued to fire its gun from the air while Contrite flew around in air and would sometimes come near the ground to destroy stuffs.

"Damn! If we don't pull off any strong attack, all this will come to no end!" said Roy.

"I understand you," said Link. "These aliens seem to be getting more and more serious now that the battleship underwent some bizarre mutation."

"We'll have to use the strongest attack we can muster right now," said Roy, holding his Sword of Seals in a certain stance.

"You're right," said Link. "It's been a while since I used this. I don't even remember when was the last time I used it already."

"Let's get rid of the nuisance first," said Roy, pointing at Land Gains.

"Right." Link held his Master Sword behind him and it began to glow in bright light.

"Level up!" Upon his command, Roy's Sword of Seals transformed into its Second Level form, but it was nothing more than a fiery aura surrounding it. "You ready, Link? I'm not sure if it will work, but it's worth a try. Master Hand did tell us after all that there are more to our Holy Weapons besides hacking and slashing."

"Yours may be a Holy Weapon and my Master Sword isn't, but at least it's as strong as one."

"Then let's go!" Roy held his burning sword in air and then swung it forward with a strong force. "Flare…"

Link also swung his sword, and it shot out a sword-shaped beam. "Master…"

The sword-shaped beam shot forward first, and the fire that was shot out from Roy's sword engulfed around it to form a large flaming sword.

"EXCALIBUR!!"

**Note: Can be either called Flare Excalibur or Master Excalibur.**

The flaming sword shot in the direction of Land Gains, who didn't react in time to avoid it. The flaming sword impaled through its body and continued going out behind it. A large burning hole was left on the body of the robot, who short-circuited and exploded shortly.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

"Yes!!!" they both exclaimed.

The flaming sword beam continued moving, and it hit the shield protecting the battleship. When struck, the shield did not disappear, but it seemed to flicker a bit. "The shield didn't even break…" said Link.

"But it seems like it is doing something," said Samus.

"Maybe if we hit it more, we can break it!" said Roy. "Let's try it again!"

Suddenly, Contrite burst out of the ground in front of them and caught them off guard. The mecha snake swung its massive body at the Smashers and knocked them all backwards and onto the ground, and it was pretty painful too.

"Ugh! If only we can get rid of this guy!" said Marth.

"We know its weak spot and yet cannot hit it!" growled Ganondorf.

"Uh, guys…" said Samus, pointing at the battleship. The bottom of the battleship opened, and to their shock, another Land Gains appeared from underneath!

"How many of those things do they have?!" asked Fox in shock.

"This is getting too much…" said Mewtwo. "We are using up our energies already and more and more aliens just keep popping out. Even though we are formidable fighters, we are about to reach out limit."

"Dammit! I, the great and proud Falco, has never been exhausted and humiliated to a point like this!" cursed Falco. "If only I brought my Holy Weapon along!"

The Land Gains flew out of the force shield and hovered in the air above them. The robot pointed its bazooka at them and charged up for a shot. "Get ready for it…" said Mewtwo, getting into defensive position.

Then Contrite came around them and used its massive body to form a 'wall' around those Smashers, trapping them in the center. "Damn! They're using a team attack!" said Link.

"That's not a problem! I can just jump out!" said Falco. He looked up and saw the drilling mouth of Contrite looking down at him. "It doesn't look too easy though…"

"Argh! If we only we have enough energy to fight back!" growled Roy.

Elsewhere, the rest of the Smashers were starting to get more and more exhausted from the constant fighting. As strong as they are, they have never been in a fight this long. The sheer amount of aliens tossed at them and the fact they weren't able to destroy the source of the aliens is a very bad situation for them.

CF is panting heavily as he beat up another alien tossed at him. "Are you girls all right?" CF asked them.

"We're all right…" replied Mikuru.

Haruhi held her hand over wound and said, "This isn't… how I want it to be…"

CF turned to her and said, "You always said you wanted to see aliens and stuff, didn't you?"

"I wanted to… but… not like this… I wanted to meet ones that would… make friends with me, and not try to kill me…"

Then a long centipede-like alien appeared behind the girls. "Watch out!" CF shouted.

The centipede lunged at Haruhi and Mikuru, and CF was too far away to help them. Yuki quickly pushed those two out of the way and took the blow to herself. The centipede gored right through her body and out from the other side. Haruhi and Mikuru gasped in shock as blood splattered onto the ground around them and some onto their clothes. "Dammit!" cursed CF angrily.

The centipede came out from the other side of Yuki, who fell lifelessly to the ground, and went towards those two. "No!!! Don't come near!!!" shouted Haruhi. "GO AWAY!!!"

At the same time, the Land Gains was about to fire its bazooka at the Smashers trapped within Contrite's coiled body. "I'll have to deflect it!" thought Mewtwo as he began to form a force shield around him and the others.

Just a split second before the Gains was about to fire…

BAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!

The Land Gains was shot in the side by a beam of sorts and was sent rolling across the air. "Uh?" wondered the Smashers.

The centipede that was about to attack Haruhi and Mikuru was suddenly pierced in the head by a thin blue laser beam and died.

"What is that?" asked Pikachu, pointing into the air.

A wormhole-like opening could be seen in the air, and what's spectacular about it was that several futuristic jet-spaceship hybrids of sorts were flying out of it. Each one of them had a circular device attacked in front of the head.

You probably knew what they are, or maybe not. Yes, they are…

R-Type Fighters!!!

And those circular devices are called forces.

After flying out of the wormhole, the R-Type fighters began flying around and firing beams of all sorts, blasting down every single Bydo alien they come across.

A R-Type fighter fired a yellowish beam that dropped straight to the ground and then crawled along it, burning down any aliens it came across. A couple of jets flew in front of the fighter, but the fighter fired a pink-blue helix beam and took them all out. Three more jets showed up in front of him, one coming from the front, one from the top, and another from the bottom. The fighter fired a thin blue beam that went off in three directions, each taking out a jet.

"Whoa… Those things are good…" said Ness in awe.

"But who are they?" asked Pit.

The Land Gains swept the air with several bullets, trying to shoot down the R-Type fighters. One of the fighters had a force with claw-like fingers in front of it. The fighter fired the force at the Gains and it gripped around the robot's neck tightly, not letting go no matter what. While the robot was struggling to get the force off its neck, the fighter formed a red arc-shaped energy blade around its head, and then charged at the robot and slashed right through it. The Gains was torn in half and exploded, and the force automatically returned to the fighter.

"Wow! That thing took out the robot so fast!" exclaimed Fox.

Contrite uncoiled itself from the Smashers and flew into the sky to face the R-Type Fighters.

It swung around its head and body in air, trying to swat down the fighters. One of the fighters, the one with a pair of long tentacles on its force, wrapped its tentacles around the neck of the mecha snake and tried to restrain its movement. Despite the small size, the fighter was able to prevent the snake from moving around, save for the wiggling body.

Another R-Type fighter showed up and fired several missiles at Contrite, directly hitting it in the glowing section of the body. Multiple large explosions occurred when it hit the spot, and when the smoke died down, the glowing section is gone from the body. Contrite stopped moving in midair, and starting from the tail, it exploded in a chain reaction all the way to the head.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!

"Whoa… Those guys really are good…" said Samus. "Just who are they?"

"I don't know too, but there must be at least 100 of them…" said Mewtwo, looking at the various R-Type fighters that are buzzing around the sky.

CF watched the R-Type fighters from where he is standing, and said, "If those things are also aliens, then your wish of meeting friendly aliens just came true."

"I don't know…" said Haruhi, looking at the R-Type fighters in amazement as they shot down the aliens one by one.

To make a long story short, the R-Type fighters took out all the aliens around the place in a short amount of time and with no effort at all, as if they were used to these kinds of things. However, the battleship continued to spawn more aliens.

This, of course, grabbed the attention of the fighters, and they won't just go on and on fighting those aliens forever. Something must be done about the battleship!

A dark-colored R-Type fighter flew near the force shield of the battleship and launched its force at it. The force left behind a long glowing trail that is connected to the head of the ship. The force grew sharp spikes in front of it and latched itself onto the surface of the shield, and electricity traveled from the head of the ship and onto the force via the line and began zapping the force shield.

The glowing purplish orb in the battleship sent out several tadpole-like creatures to go after that fighter, but they were all taken out with ease by fellow R-Type fighters.

At first, there doesn't seem to be any affect on the force shield as the force zapped it, but slowly, the force shield began to flicker and even emitted a sound as if it is going to crack or something. The other R-Type fighters supported their comrade by firing shots at the force shield too, and it contributed in damaging it.

The force shield began to flicker and made loud crackling sounds, and electricity was seen traveling around it, not to mention that the shield was fading too.

Finally, the fighter with the force attached onto the force shield let off a glow and exploded, and it took along the shield with it.

"The force shield broke!" exclaimed the Smashers.

One of the R-Type fighters flew towards the glowing orb and launched its force at it. The force landed onto the surface of the orb and somehow attached to it. Bolts of electricity and energy orbs appeared around that fighter and orbited around it for a few times before launching themselves at the glowing orb.

The bolts of electric and the energy balls struck the force that is attached onto the orb, causing the force to release a bright light that seemed to dealt damage to the purple orb.

Slowly, the orb turned from purple to a pale color. The orb turned whiter and whiter, until it glowed like a supernova star, and then…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Piece of the battleship rained down from the sky and even pieces of flesh, which instantly dissolved into nothing when they hit the ground.

Soon, the smoke cleared and the battleship was nowhere to be seen. The R-Type fighters quickly cleared out any remaining aliens that were left.

All until there are no more…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

**Next chapter: **_**The End**_


	8. The End

This is the final chapter. Indeed, it is a short story, as I have never intended it to be long in the first place. It wasn't supposed to be super epic, but just a short yet entertaining story to pass time before I start working on Rise of the Negativities again.

**Final Chapter: The End**

* * *

The battleship is gone, the aliens are all killed, and the Bydo army has been eliminated.

It's all thanks to these mysterious R-Type Fighters that popped out of nowhere.

"They did-a eet…" exclaimed Mario.

"But who are they?" wondered Luigi.

"As long they helped us, why would you care?" Marth said.

The R-Type fighters assembled together in air, and then a wormhole appeared again, and they all went inside.

"Wait! Who are you people? We haven't even thank you yet!" shouted Fox.

But all the R-Type Fighters have already disappeared into the wormhole, and it closed up again. The Smashers never saw them afterwards.

"They're gone…" said Samus.

"They're cool!" exclaimed Ness. "They look just like something you would find on science fiction games!"

"They're pretty awesome indeed," said Young Link. "They took out the aliens faster us and without a sweat at all. They must be from the future too. That would explain why they are so good at this."

"Lady Luck is on our side," said Pit. "They are like saviors coming to rescue us at our grimmest moment."

Roy sat onto the ground and let off a sigh of relief. "I guess it's all over…"

"Man… I wanted to deal the final blow myself…" grumbled Bowser.

"Just be glad that they got rid of the main threat already," Ganondorf told him. "Would you rather try and face that battleship but only to get yourself killed?"

"Hey, don't underestimate me!"

"You're overestimating yourself!"

"What did you say?!"

"Pride is the downfall to oneself."

"Just as he said," agreed Mewtwo.

"Argh…" growled Bowser.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get back home and treat those who needs treatment!" Fox told everyone.

-

Back at the mansion, that evening…

Dr. Mario walked out of a room specifically used for treating patients. "How's that girl named Yuki?" Captain Falcon asked him.

"Are you sure she is gravely injured?" asked Dr. Mario.

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes she was gored through the body."

"But there was no wound at all when I brought her in! Not even holes on her clothes! Even blood sprinkles are absent!"

"How is that possible? The hole was big enough for a baseball to pass through!"

"But seriously! There are no wounds on her at all!"

Then Yuki came walking out of the sickroom, looking as emotionless as ever. "Hey! Are you all right?" CF asked her. She stared at him for a few seconds, and then nodded. "Where's your wound?"

"I altered my data components to healed myself," she replied.

"Uh?"

"Remember she said she's an artificial human or something?" Dr. Mario reminded him. "Maybe she has unique powers that can regenerate herself."

"I guess that explains that," said CF. "So how's the others?"

"The others aren't badly hurt. That kind of wound is nothing to Roy; he's been through those kinds of battle wounds and yet recover to full health before."

"Glad to hear that! Haruhi is all right too?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Pretty amazing for a normal, everyday girl."

"She's not all that normal if you ask me…"

"There was a space-time abnormality occurring when the fighters showed up," said Yuki. "It was Haruhi's powers doing that caused the future fighters to rescue us."

"Huh? I thought you said her powers have no impact to the real world, but only to the alternate reality she created," said Dr. Mario.

"Under rare circumstances will it affect the real world. She once made a cat speak in human language for a short amount of time, and there were witnesses."

"That's strange," said CF. "So are those spaceships made from her powers or what?"

"Those fighters are from the 26th century. They may not have made it here if it weren't for Haruhi's wish to be saved. Because of this, reality is altered to create a wormhole in space-time continuum so that the future fighters can find their way here."

"Okay, I get your point a bit… Still sounds very bizarre though…"

"She's the strangest girl I've ever seen…" muttered Dr. Mario.

-

In the gap between time and space, the R-Type Fighters were flying smoothly and on their way back to their time era. Their mission was over…

Humans of the 26th century created a bioorganic weapon called Bydo in order to fight against their enemies. For some reason, the Bydo turned against their human creators, and so the humans responded by sealing them in a capsule in space.

As time pass, the Bydo began to grow and multiply, and they would feed on each other to gain more and more power. The weak ones would perish, and the strong ones would continue living.

Their hatred for the human creators that created and sealed them within here grew stronger and stronger, and as evil corrupted their minds, they grew in power also. Finally, the capsule couldn't handle it any longer; the Bydo broke free from its prison and multiplied in great number.

Their powers proved too dangerous for the humans, whose weapons couldn't harm them. The humans have made it so that only a Bydo can fight another Bydo; therefore these vile monsters were able to withstand all sorts of technological warfare.

The humans of the 26th century were quick to plan, and they captured weak Bydo specimen and made them into the Force. With this force, humans would finally stand a chance against the Bydo Empire.

Equipping them onto the most powerful fighters of that time, the humans dominated the Bydo and turned the table against them. Victory was coming to the humans at last.

The Bydo Empire, not satisfied with the outcome, vowed to take over the world and rule it as their own.

They set off for a different time era, preferably one in the past, as technology is more primitive. And so they did and ended up in the 21st century…

The humans of the 26th century feared that history would be changed, so they dispatched all the R-Type Fighters into a time portal in order to hunt down the Bydo before they go too far.

When it seems like they will never find where the Bydo went to, a miracle occurred and brought the R-Type fighters to the correct place.

Now that they have completed their mission, the fighters could now return to their own time era and deserve a well-earned rest.

As the fighters were traveling through time and space, a portal appeared in front of them. One by one, the R-Type fighters emerged from the portal and ended up in space, flying above planet Tooneria of the 26th century.

They have made it…

They have made their safe trip back to the 26th century, where they belong…

-

About 4 days later after the Bydo incident…

This is the day that the SOS Brigade is returning for their own country, Japan. The Smashers are ready to take them to the airport anytime.

"The car is ready," said CF. "I wonder what the girls are doing now?"

"I'll go call them," said Ness, and he ran to the top floor and headed for the room they were residing in.

Without knocking at all, Ness opened the door and went in. "Hey girls! Are you…"

And he froze, for he saw Haruhi pulling off Mikuru's clothes with force, and when he came in, Haruhi was just pulling down Mikuru's panty, and you know what he saw. Oh, her back was turned towards him by the way.

Mikuru's face turned red, and tears began to come out from her eyes, and then she shrieked out loud. "Sorry!!!" cried Ness as he slammed the door close.

-

After a while…

The girls were at the front gate now, standing in front of Smash Limousine, a lone limousine that the Smashers use if they ever want to go out somewhere together.

"Wow! That's a long car!" exclaimed Haruhi.

"It sure is," said CF. "But it's not really beautiful inside. It's quite cramp if you ask me."

CF, Roy, Mario, and Luigi decided to go with them to send them off. I don't know, but they just want to, so don't ask questions!

The rest of the Smashers were there sending them on their way. "We had a great time here!" Haruhi said to the Smashers happily. "You sure made me happy!"

"Thank you everyone…" said Mikuru shyly while bowing politely. Yuki remained silent and still.

"It was nice to have you here!" said Peach.

"Hope you have a safe journey back!" said Zelda.

"Hope you can come again!" said Pichu.

"See ya!" said Pikachu.

"Next time you come I sing song for you!" said Jigglypuff.

"You better not…" Bowser said to her. He turned to the girls and said, "If you wanna hear a song, then ask me instead!"

"Enjoy your ride home!" Samus said to the girls.

"We always welcome you here if you want to come again!" said Fox.

"You can always come see the great Falco that is I if you want to!" said Falco. "Accept this souvenir from the great me please!" He handed them a portrait of himself making a cool pose.

"Take care," said Marth.

"Take care of yourselves!" said Dr. Mario.

"The next time you come here I will take you to the best restaurant and eat your heart's content!" said Kirby. Yoshi also nodded, meaning he will do the same.

"We will never forget you!" said the Ice Climbers together while waving good-bye.

"So you're going back?" asked DK.

"It was nice having you here!" said Link.

"Learn to be more like a girl the next time I see you, okay?" Ganondorf said to Haruhi.

"Someday we will go to Japan and meet you!" said G&W.

"It's such a pity to have a beautiful girl like you leave!" Parry said to Mikuru. "But surely we will meet again!"

"I pray for the goddess to be with you on your journey home!" Pit said to the girls, blessing them.

"You girls are pretty fun to be with!" said Ness. "I hope we can have fun together again!"

"Have fun!" said YL.

"Don't worry," said Mewtwo. "You will all return to your country safely. You can be sure of this because I foresaw everything."

After saying their last good-byes, the girls got into the limousine along with the four Smashers who are taking them to the airport. Then the limousine drove off.

-

At the airport…

"You'll have to go by yourself from here," said CF.

"Thanks for taking us here," said Mikuru politely.

"Take care! You can grow up to be a beautiful girl!" Roy said to her.

"Thanks…"

"Arrivederla!" said Mario.

"That's Italian for good-bye," explained Luigi.

"See ya, guys!" said Haruhi. "We're leaving!"

They said to good-bye to each other one last time and the girls head into the departure zone, and that was the last time the Smashers saw them.

"I hope that they will return safely," said Roy.

"Don't worry," CF assured him. "They'll be safe for sure."

"Even though they are pretty strange, that Mikuru sure is beautiful and cute!"

"Don't forget you have Lilina already," said Luigi, giving him a nudge. "Imagine how mad she'll be if she knows you going for other girls."

"Nah, she knows all about me already, so she doesn't mind."

"Don't-a be too sure about-a theez!" Mario told him. "She might-a be in fact-a very angry about-a eet, but just didn't want-a let you know!"

"You guys don't scare me! Hahaha!"

The four of them placed their arms across each others shoulder and walked out the airport while laughing and joking to each other happily.

The scene slowly shifted to the sky, where we see the sky is beautiful and clear, with bird flying and chirping happily, and eventually, an airplane is seen taking off into the sky.

Everything seems so peaceful at last…

* * *

_THE END_

* * *

Hare Hare Yukai

If I solve the globe like a riddle

Then I can go anywhere with everyone

I've lived while wishing to be excited

Who granted it?

To the end of time, Boooon!!

This warping and loopy thought of mine

Will play in my imagination that just might have swept in everything

On one sunny day

The fun beyond magic

Pours limitlessly; it's not impossible

When we meet again tomorrow, I'll be humming while laughing

Let's gather up happiness

It's so simple by-this-much

Chase it, try catching it

We love a big dream & dream, right?

Various predictions can seem to but cannot imagine what the future is like

Nevertheless, I understand just one thing

The twinkling stars that decorate above the thick clouds

Give me hope, and-

Let's ride on time, Byuuuuun!!

It's a cheap and cool age

Let me say that it's embarrassing to get lonely

If we hold our hands together

Then where we face will be invincible, right?

Impossibility doesn't exist in our shining eyes

If we're only looking up, then our tears dry up, too

"I want to change!"

I'll tell you as strongly as I think from my heart

We'll start running; desert the people behind you

Our hearts will pound, right?

Boooon!!

This warping and loopy thought of mine

Will play in my imagination that just might have swept in everything

On one sunny day

The fun beyond magic

Pours limitlessly; it's not impossible

When we meet again tomorrow, I'll be humming while laughing

Let's gather up happiness

It's so simple by-this-much

Chase it, try catching it

We love a big dream & dream, right?

* * *

Well, that's the end of the story! I'm glad I finally got this story done! I could not have done it if it weren't a SSB story, but thanks to my experience with the series, I was able to pull if off perfectly! This story may not have many reviews like my other big ones, but at least I know there are people liking this story.

Ah, in case you didn't know: The above song-like lyric is the ending theme for Haruhi anime, translated into English. You should try searching Hare Hare Yukai on Youtube. You're gonna be amazed at how popular that ending theme is! That ending theme and dance have become a totally crazed fad all over the world! Just look it up and see what I mean!


End file.
